Solitudine e felicità
by Nowlive
Summary: YAOI SeijixTouma What if Touma have a big problem with his father? What will Seiji and the others do for help him? the title means Loneliness and Happiness currently rewriting: ch.7 is up and correct M for mature themes.
1. Touma's secret

Hi everyone! I'm a poor new writer, so please, I beg for your understanding. I've made an attempt at translating one of my stories into English, so please don't flame me for any mistakes I may make. **This is a Yaoi fic so be warned. **I'd be happy if you would send me a review or an email, commenting about what I have written. If and angelic person would want to help me with my English it would be appreciated. All help is welcomed. The Samurai Troopers don't belong to me; they are a product of their creators, so please don't sue me.

****

Loneliness and Happiness 

By Acuamaine

=======================================================================

The full moon is rising in the night sky; she's white and candid, like every night. Tonight though, she is shinning much brighter and making it impossible to view the stars. One lone person gazes up at the sky and sighs, sadden that he cannot see his lovely friends. The stars, the one thing he loves more then anything... His stars.

Touma's eyes scan the woods with their shadows and hidden secrets and then looks upward toward the nighttime sky once again. Only a few stars are visible tonight, the moon's light hides the others. There are only a few of them to look down at him to wish him a goodnight and to give him strength.

Sighing heavily, the archer returns to the safety of his room as he quickly looks around. This room, the one that he once shared with his best friend and secret love is now nothing more than four walls. They hold nothing for him but loneliness and sorrow now, a far cry from the joy they once held. 

It was several days ago that Seiji had decided to move in with Ryo, 'Our lifestyles just aren't compatible.' Seiji had remarked, trying to justify his decision when questioned but the guys all knew the true reason.

/// It was a month before that, that Touma had spent the day alone while his friends spent the afternoon at the mall. When they had returned, Seiji had gone off in search of his best friend, finding him practicing his archery down by the dock.

"There you are! I've been looking for you for nearly fifty minutes... I was beginning to get a little worried. What are you still doing down here anyway? It's starting to get dark you know." Seiji commented as he drew closer, the smile on his face nearly took Touma's breath away.

"Hey Seiji! Did you have fun today?" Touma marveled at the gracefulness of his friend, even when doing something as simple as walking.

"Yes, I guess I did, now stop answering a question with a question. Why are you still practicing when it's getting too dark to see?" Seiji found it all so odd, Touma always packed it in before nightfall... for safety reasons.

"So it's getting dark, I just feel like practicing." Touma shrugged his shoulders. "Now if you're finished, you can go on up to the house, I'll be in later." Touma turned his attention back to his task, letting an arrow fly and hitting the bulls eye dead on.

"Touma what's wrong? It's obvious that something is bothering you, so talk to me. You know you can tell me anything." Seiji replied, sensing that something was indeed amiss with his friend./// 

Bullshit! That's not true! I can't tell you everything, after all look what happened the last time I told you everything? Why did I even say anything, why didn't I just lie to you that time? 

/// "I'm fine Seiji, nothing is bothering me. What more do you want?" Touma looked over at him, then wished he hadn't.

"Touma don't you dare lie to me! There is something the matter, I can tell just by the look in your eyes." Seiji sighed; Touma could be so headstrong at times. "You say that you're fine but considering the way you've been the past few days... It's obvious that something is bothering you." Seiji stepped a little closer and spoke softer. "Why won't you tell me? Maybe I can help you?" 

"It's nothing. Just that there's this person... I...I... I don't know what to do..." Touma's voice trailed off and he lowered his head, fearing that Seiji would somehow see what was lying behind his eyes.

Seiji quickly grabbed Touma by the shoulders and forced him to sit down with him. "Don't tell me that our bookworm has fallen for someone? Who is it?" Seiji looked at him trying to figure out who it could be.

"W... What? No, I... I don't think so? I... well ... maybe..." Touma's cheeks turned a shade of red that almost matched the armor of Rekka and he quickly turned his head.

"Aha! I knew it! So who is she? Anyone I know? Do you want help from me?" Seiji rapid fired questions at his friend. "Let me know what I can do to help you, I want to help."

"She? Her? Oh I... I don't t...that I should s...say anything e... else." Touma stuttered and blushed even more. "Look it's dark we really should get inside..." Touma got up and quickly began to gather up his arrows and placed them back into his quiver. 

Picking that and his bow up he started for the house only to have Seiji grab him by the wrist and pulled him back so that they were face to face.

"You're not going anywhere until you talk to me. If it's not a girl then what is it?" Seiji looked at him compassionately. "There is something bothering you and I want to know what it is! Just tell me Tou... Allow me to help you." Seiji pleaded feeling concerned and worried about his friend and fellow trooper.

"Seiji? If you want to know what's bothering me, fine! I just worry about what it'll do to you, the others our friendship and... And... Oh I don't KNOW?" Touma turned to face the lake, feeling frustrated and unsure.

Seiji put his hands on Touma's shoulders and made him turn around to face him. "Touma our friendship is safe; there's nothing you could say that could break that. Please tell me what's wrong so I can help you. You're my best friend and it bothers me to see you like this." Seiji felt helpless not knowing just what it was that had Touma so bent out of shape. He wanted to help, but until the archer told him what it was that was bothering him, he was powerless to do anything.

Touma let out a long sigh, hoping he wasn't making a mistake by confessing but Seiji was being persistent and he knew Seiji wouldn't ease up until he did say something. "I think I've... fallen... in love with someone." Touma quickly turned his back to the swordsman and began to tremble, hoping he had done the right thing.

"So who is it? Who's the lucky girl?" Seiji asked as he stood behind Touma and tried to rub the tension out of the archer's shoulders. "You can tell me who she is and if you want to keep it from the guys, I'll respect that. Your secret is safe with me."

"That's just it Seiji...." Touma sighed and then took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing... _"I think I've fallen in l...love w... with a b... boy, n... not a g... girl." Quickly he shut his eyes and waited... ///

=====================================================================

Want to know what happens next? Then leave a **review **and I'll get to posting the next chapter.

So does Seiji go into shock?

Does he beat Touma up over his confession?

I know perfectly well what happens but.... You don't! Sooooo if you are **nice** and tell me what you think of this, then I will tell you what happens. 


	2. solitudine

Hello everyone, here you go with Chapter 2. Please don't flame me for any mistakes you may find since my English isn't very good, after all, that's not my native language. The Troopers don't belong to me so please don't sue me. Your reviews, comments and emails are more than welcomed. Thank you.

****

SOLITUDINE E FELICITA'

(by: acuamaine)

=======================================================================

/// "That's just it Seiji...." Touma sighed and then took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing... _"I think I've fallen in l... love w... with a b... boy, n... not a g... girl." Quickly he shut his eyes and waited...

"W... What?" Shocked by Touma's confession Seiji quickly removed his hands from the archer's shoulders and started stepping away from him. "A... Are you s... saying that you're g... gay?" Just trying to say the words was hard on the swordsman.

"I... I think so, I mean the fact that I like a boy would put me in that category but I'm not sure." Touma could feel the tears stinging his eyes. "If y... you hate me n... now you could always move in w... with Ryo, there's a spare b... bed in his r... room. Seiji I'm sorry, this is why I didn't want to say anything... You forced me to... I'm so sorry." Touma began to cry harder, trembling in the night and feeling so alone at the moment. 

Seiji never saw Touma's pain for he had bolted for the house, shocked and hurt. Soon the others knew about the archer and Touma was left alone, with his wind and his stars. ///

From that day on Touma spent his days in self isolation because his friends had changed their feelings for him. They just couldn't accept who Touma was... Only Shin seemed compassionate enough to accept him. Touma knew that if he told them why he was this way maybe they would understand, but he decided against it... He didn't want their pity. Shu was afraid that he might do or say something to upset his friend and so he just avoided him. Nasutei and Seiji for whatever reasons they had, also avoided him... Refusing to so much as even speak to him. Ryo on the other hand was angry and so every time he saw the archer he would shout at him while other times he simple chose to ignore him.

Touma's heart felt as though it was dying nobody cared about him anymore, they all seem disgusted by him now. Lying down on his bed he cried softly into the darkened room hating himself for who he was and for the way it had caused his one time friends to turn away from him. Sleep finally took him, though it was filled with nightmares and pain... so much pain and when he awakened he realized that he had slept very little. In the dead of night, he made his decision...

He knew what he must do, there were no other options. He had to leave, he had to get away and allow his friends to go on without having to deal with him. _It's for the best._ He told himself though it pained him to do so. Grabbing an old suitcase he packed up what little he had and before leaving he laid a note and his armor orb on the bed. 

Tears filled his eyes, cascading down over his cheeks as he made his way down the stairs. _Goodbye... My friends._ He said softly before stepping outside and softly closing the door. When Shin and the others awaken, no one bothered to check in on Touma who left almost 6-hours prior.

Touma sat on the train, which would take him back to the city of his childhood... It's also where his nightmares began. He was going home to the house that his alcoholic father lived and where his life, for all intents and purposes, would end.

/// Twenty years ago his mother gave birth to him and a twin sister... She was supposedly kidnapped and never found. His parents fought constantly, their lost child long forgotten and the one they did have... endured the pain of the nightly fights. He was five almost six when his mother left and his father began drinking quite heavily. Those drinking binges spawned the beatings he took just so his father could vent his anger.

It was during that time that he met Shu who had come to his rescue after a group of kids tried to beat the living daylights out of him all because they saw him as the teacher's pet. He and Shu became the best of friends with Shu and his mother even teaching him some basic martial art moves. Not long there after Shu discovered his secret after his father had given him a rather nasty beating. 

Once Shu's family knew, he was quickly taken to the safety of a hospital and then brought to their home. That first night he slept better then he ever had for he was finally in a home where he was cared about. How good that had felt... To be loved... /// 

*********************************************************

~ At the mansion... ~

"Shu would you please go and wake Touma up? It's almost dinnertime! He can't waste away in bed... I won't allow it!" Shin called out to him keeping his voice cheerful, which only got Ryo pissed.

"Why do we even have to wake him up? Wouldn't it be best just to let the fag starve in his room?" Ryo spat at Shin, glaring at him with large blue eyes.

"RYO! He's out friend! How can you even say such a thing?" Shin looked at him shocked. He knew Ryo didn't approve of Touma's lifestyle but he really didn't think he would wish him dead!

"You mean he's YOUR friend! I do not want a fag for a friend... That's sick! People like that make me sick and just knowing we have to live under the same roof with him makes my skin crawl!" Ryo was just getting warmed as he stared Shin down. 

"Think of it? How often many times has he seen us naked? Would that turn him on? Jeez for we know he may have been fantasizing about anyone of us! Man to think he may have even been staring at our butts imagining himself doing us..."

"RYO! How can you even think...!" Shin was quickly cut off by Ryo.

"Save it Shin, you know damn well that I am right! Touma is no longer our friend!" Ryo hissed at him.

"STOP IT RYO!" Seiji was literally in Ryo's face now. He had sat back and listened long enough and finally had had enough of Ryo's rants. "How can you say such a thing of Touma? You obviously don't know him well enough. How many times did he save that BUTT of yours? Huh?" Seiji glared at Ryo who backed away slightly.

"After the whole Shikaisen incident when the nightmares hit and I needed a shoulder to cry on, where were you? You weren't there comforting me... Touma was! Whenever I needed support of any kind Touma was the first to offer it. He's been there for me, for you, for Shin and for Shu!" Seiji quickly raised his hand to cut Ryo off when he saw him about to open his mouth.

"Touma has been there for all of us time and time again... Not once did he ever ask a favor of us! He gave of himself unselfishly and how do we repay him? By turning our backs on him the one time he needs us, that's how!" "Seiji reached out and placed a hand on Ryo's shoulder, smiling sincerely. 

"I know that you're mainly angry because Touma lied to us, but in your heart you do care deeply for him... we all do." Seiji squeezed Ryo's shoulder and winked over at Shin.

"What about you Seiji? Do you care about Touma as well?" Shin asked as hope stood in his eyes. Seiji let Ryo go and turned to Shin, trying to find the right words.

"I... I don't think I care for him like you guys... I... I think... I don't know know what to think! Gomen." Seiji lowered his eyes to the floor before finally looking back up and right at Shin. "There are a few things I need to say to him... I don't want to see that hurt in his eyes anymore. I especially don't want him to waste away because of me. I worry that he may do something stupid, and that I will not allow... I have to make things right." Seiji said thoughtfully as he looked back to the floor. 

"Seiji? You may all ready be too late..." All heads turned to look at Shu who stood at the doorway with tears in his eyes. He clutched a piece of paper tightly in his fist as he looked into each of their eyes.

"Why do you say that? W... What's going on?" Seiji looked at him with much concern.

"He's gone... He left early this morning according to his note. He felt he was doing us a favor by leaving." Shu's voice cracked as he spoke to the others.

"WHAT?" They all seemed to say at once.

Seiji quickly sat down in one of the chairs, his face had drained of its color. "No... it can't be true..." He spoke softly as he sat there in shock.

"When did he leave? Where did he go? Are you sure?" Shin walked over to Shu to see the note that the larger man held out to him.

"Shin would you please read it for us?" Ryo pleaded as he went Seiji's side concerned at how pale the swordsman had gotten.

**__**

Dear guys,

I've decided that it's best that I leave so you can go on with your lives without worrying about me and my secrets. I am sorry to have burdened you with my problems. 

I want you all to know that for me you guys were the best friends I ever had, you gave me some of the best years of my life. At least for a while I was happy and felt loved but I ruined that, and changed how you felt for me. We all know thing would never be the same as they were before and so leaving seemed the right thing to do. 

I don't blame you for hating me, I do understand. I can only hope that should our paths cross again, you will have found it in your hearts to have forgiven me. I know that Ryo, Seiji and Nasutei can now stop feeling so awkward when I am around.

I was truly blessed to have met friends like all of you, thanks for all the special moments we shared together and the very best of luck to all of you. 

I have to go now so Shin please don't worry about me, I'll be fine and Shu don't you worry either. Who knows, maybe my father has finally changed, I hope so anyway.

I don't want to finish this, there's still so much I want to say but I have to, no sense in dragging things out any further. I left my orb so that should you need its power it will be at your disposal since I am certain that you'll want to find someone better to bear the armor of Tenku. I know the orb chose us, but I'll refuse it in hopes it will seek a new owner.

Farewell my friends,

Hashiba Touma 

Shin's hands trembled as the tears stung his eyes, sliding freely down his cheeks. He passsed the note around and saw that now he and Shu were not the only ones in tears, Seiji and Ryo's eyes were glassy with sorrow as well. Ryo was just grateful that Nasutei wasn't home for surely her heart would have broken into millions of pieces.

"We have to get him back!" Shu finally broke the silence that loomed within the room. His voice was sad yet stern as he stared at the others. "We have to get him back and we have to hurry! If his father is home Touma could be in danger!!"

"W.. Why? Why is he possibly in danger? Do you know something about Touma that we don't?" Shin asked feeling a little frightened now and thankful for Shu's support since he doubted he could stand on his own. Seiji and Ryo also looked to Shu for answers, the concern clearly etched upon their faces now.

"I promised I would never tell, but I think this is one time, you guys deserve to know the truth." She said as he walked over and sat at the table. "His father... His father use to beat the shit out of Touma when he was small. My family took him in when he was about 6-years old so it's been a long time since they have seen each other." Shu stared straight ahead as he spoke, the memories still haunted him. 

"His father may have changed or he my still be bitter and I fear what he may do to Touma... I know Touma would never strike back at his father and now with the way he is, he'll most likely allow his father to do whatever he wants with him... Guys, Touma's father o...once r...raped him!"

"No! It can't be! Y... You're joking right?" Ryo sat there stunned knowing full well that Shu would never joke about such a thing.

"I'm sorry but it's true and now I fear that this time he may kill Touma...!" Shu's eyes once again filled with tears.

"Then we have to find him and soon! What are we waiting for? I don't want to lose my friend, not now... Not ever!" Seiji said as they got up and raced for their coats, leaving a note for Nasutei so she wouldn't worry though they knew she would anyway.

"Wait! Does anyone have any idea as to where Touma lives?" Shin asked weakly as they climbed into Shu's car.

"Shu you said you knew him as a kid, do you now were he lives?" Seiji asked, the anger rising in his voice.

"Yes I knew him then but Touma never told me where he lived he was too scared that my family would go after his father... Despite everything that was done to him, he still tried to protect the bastard!" Shu pounded the steering wheel in frustration. "Wait! I think I know of someone who may know though, it'll mean delays in finding Touma but there's little else I can do."

********************************************************************************

Touma laid down on his bed, he was back in is old bedroom and the old days were back to haunt him once more. When he showed up at the house his father decided to show him how much he was missed... He did it was a bottle of wine and a baseball bat. Touma laid there with a nasty gash on his forehead, several bruises, a few broken ribs and a wrist that was surely broken. Wincing in pain he tried to stand and could barely support his own weight on shaky legs.

__

Old habits never die, for here we go again just like when I was a child... My father wll never change and now I can only suffer in silence. So Seiji? What would you think of me now? I guess you'd think that I got what I deserve... I hope that you ae somehow happier without me there. Damn if I had only lied to you! I tried but you and your damn insight, if only you couldn't have seen what was lying in my eyes... Maybe then I could have deceived you. Maybe then I wouldn't be living this hell once more... 

"They say that only a madman speaks to a wall!" Touma said to himself as he looked at his reflection in the mirror.

"Hey there! Don't you remember me?" His reflection seemed to say back to him. 

"No! This c... can't be! This is a joke, the bump on my head must be causing me to hallucinate and now I'm imaging that my reflection is speaking to me." Touma shook his head. "You don't exist... It's just in my head." 

"Okay so I'm just a figment of you imagination... Would you like to talk to me anyway? Even if I am a joke, a hallucination... You can still talk to me." The reflection spoke softly. "When you were a child you would speak to me all the time."

"But... But I'm not a child anymore! Why am I seeing and hearing this? My head isn't that badly hurt is it?" Touma said feeling confused by it all.

"Because I'm not just a part of your imagination silly one! I'm real and I'm here only for you... I'm here because you're sad, because you're hurt and because you need someone who can bring back your mental sanity! Now why are you back with your father? Just what on Earth do you think you're doing back here?" His reflection seemed to be scolding him now.

"Okay let's see if I have this straight... You're real and I use to speak to you when I was a child and now you're back to keep me sane? God I've gone crazy! Where are the doctors? Jeez I'm ready for the psycho ward!" 

His reflection laughed and shook his head at him. "No my dear, you are not crazy... well maybe just a little but that's okay after all you are a genius." It jokes with him and then winks at Touma who looks at the mirror in confusion thinking he may have seen Rajura. "Now my dear Touma would you talk to me? Don't make me force you to."

Touma smiled and nodded his head but he didn't have time to say anything further because a strange fog flowed out of the mirror and began to fill the small room. "Oh my God! Someone help me!" Touma said as he fought the fog surrounding him. _Damn what a time to leave my armor orb behind! Then again I want to die right? So why fight it? Wait! Maybe I really don't want to die... No matter what I will always be Tenku no Touma and there's no way I am going to fear a little smoke!_

Touma shut his eyes when the fog enveloped him and began dragging him towards the balcony not wishing to see what was going to happen. When nothing else happened he slowly opened his eyes and gasped to see that he was safely encased within Tenku's bubble... _How? I... I don't understand?_ Looking down he saw his orb within his right hand pulsating like a star, blue light shown from his fist and he felt his kanji pulsing on his forehead. 

Tenku left him safely down right at the steps to his home, where Touma sat down quickly. _Thank you my friend for being there when I need you... I guess no matter what you will always be here... You're a part of me just as I am a part of you. _

Touma was so immersed in his thoughts that he never heard the screeching of car tires as it came to a halt in the street nor did he see the four figures that jumped out and quickly ran to his side. He was unaware of everything until Shu lifted him up and into his arms.

"TOUMA! Why did you leave?" Shin asked as he stood there with Seiji and Ryo behind him.

"Shu! Shin! SEIJI! Ryo!" Touma said when he finally realized who had him. "What do you want? Is there something I can do for you?" Touma asked confused by their presence there.

"Baka! Why are you here?" Shu spat at him angrily. "We were all worried sick about you! My God what happened to your face? Your father do that to you didn't he?" Shu eased back on his grip on Touma, feeling angry but concerned over the rather large gash on Touma's forehead. Touma brought his hand up to the wound and hissed in pain at the mere touch. _Funny it didn't hurt that much before? _

"Let me have a look at it." Seiji spoke softly as he inspected the injury. Touma moved away and quickly turned his back on his friends as he silently began to sob. "Please... leave me alone. I... I don't want to suffer anymore." Touma wiped at his tears and sighed heavily before turning to face his friends once again. "Like Ryo said, we're not friends now... so why even worry about me?" Touma looked to the ground, unable to meet their gaze.

"We worry because we care about you... Baka! Don't be so stubborn and come back home with us!" Ryo said as he stepped in front of Touma.

"Why? So you can all ignore me? No thanks! I have enough suffering in my life to deal with without enduring your hatred of me." Touma lashed out, he didn't care if Ryo belted him but he was damned if he was going to stand there and be humiliated any more!

"Shu up Touma and let me speak! I was a the fool, not you! I allowed my anger to cloud my judgment and get the better of me. I am so sorry for making you suffer the way I did... so very sorry." Ryo hung his head feeling ashamed at the way he had treated someone he always considered a good friend. "Please Touma, let us help you and let me make things better." 

"R... Ryo, I... I don't k... know. I'll always be a fag, as you so dutifully put it... I can't change who I am... and... and..." Touma sobbed softly and Shin made a move to go to him only to be pushed aside by Seiji.

"Shhhhh little one, please don't cry." Seiji said softly as he hugged Touma. "I'm sorry too for being such a jerk. It's just that after your confession I didn't know how to behave around you... Please know that I... we care for you deeply, so stop your crying and let's see that smile of yours once again?" Seiji shivered slightly.

It's true Touma, I do care deeply for you but what can I do? Surely you would never be interested in me and I don't know how to tell you that I care for you. Please little star allow me to see that smile once more, I... I love you. Why can't I say it? Why can't I tell you that? Maybe it's because I fear that you could never love me back, maybe it's Ryo who has your heart... surely not me... 

"S... Seiji? Do you mean that? That you... all of you really do care?" Touma looked into violet eyes that were moist with tears. "But you all..."

"Touma don't say another word, you're coming back with us!" Shin insisted as he took Seiji's place and gave the archer a hug before stepping away to allow Shu his turn. A calm began to fall over Touma but when Shu grabbed him in a bear hug he let out a weak cry of pain.

"What's wrong Tou? What is it?" Seiji stepped closer again to look at the archer with concern.

"N... Nothing, really it's nothing." Touma said, unable to meet Seiji's gaze.

Seiji narrowed his eyes knowing full well that Touma was lying to him and this upset him more then anything. "You're lying to me again... Why don't you trust me?"

Touma saw the look in Seiji's eyes and the fear set in as tears reformed in his eyes. "Really Seiji, it's nothing, listen I promise to tell you later okay? Please don't be upset with me..." Touma said as he swayed slightly.

Quickly Seiji picked up his friend and held him, he could feel the heat rising from Touma's body and realized that something wasn't right. Sighing softly he looked a him. "Touma, it's best that we get you back home so you can be healed and that should make you feel better. Okay little one?" Seiji smiled a little.

"Little one? Where did that come from? Is it my imagination or is the great Seiji Date showing some emotions? What am I going to do with you? You're just full of surprises." Touma smiled at him weakly. "I... I need to get my things but my father is home..." Just the mention of his father had Touma trembling in Seiji's arms. 

Seiji was shocked at the fear Touma had for his father and without a moment's hesitation quickly rushed him to the car. "Shin you stay with him we'll go in and get his things. You mister! Stay put! Don't you dare try and move from this car GOT THAT!" Seiji's voice was stern but laced with concern for Touma.

"Seiji! Wait! You can't go in there... It's too dangerous. I... I don't want anything to happen to you... to any of you." Touma said, grabbing Seiji's arm. "I... I don't want anything to happen to you." He said softer and Seiji quickly smiled then winked at him.

Shin waited until the guys were in the house before turning to look at Touma, whispering softly as he spoke. "You love him don't you?"

Touma jumped slightly at Shin's remark. "W... What? No! I mean... I care for him... For all of you..." Touma stuttered and felt his cheeks burn.

"Touma, you don't have to lie to me... You can trust me. It's okay to say it." Shin smiled at him.

"Yeah I know... Okay, well... yes... I think... I think... Oh crap! I love him! I know he'd never accept that and so I'll be happy just having his friendship." Touma said sadly and lowered his gaze.

"Bullshit Touma! You aren't fine with just his friendship and you know it! Why don't you just tell him? Who knows maybe..."

"...Come on Shin! You know as well as I do that Seiji has a mission in life, it's the one his parents trained him for! He's to be the dutiful son and one day take a wife... Notice I said wife, not male lover, to take a wife and bear an heir. There's no way he could ever return my feelings." Touma pointed out. "I've accepted that so just drop it okay? Just forget it Shin..." Touma looked up at him, pleading with his eyes.

"What should Shin forget?" The two jumped at Shu's voice and saw that they others had returned with all of Touma's things.

"D... Did you see m... my f... father?" Touma asked feeling a shiver run down his spine as thy put the boxes into the trunk and then climbed into the car.

"Nope he was lucky! I wish we would have though, I would have gladly given him a new look without the help of plastic surgery!" Ryo remarked angrily as he got into the passenger seat beside Shu, with Seiji and Shin on either side of Touma in the back.

Touma was struggling to stay awake, between his injuries and everything else that had happened, he felt totally wiped out. He almost feared falling asleep though, thinking that he would awaken only to find it had been nothing more then a cruel dream and that he was still back in his father's house and the hell of a life he had been forced to live.

"Touma you look sleepy, why don't you take a nap, you're safe now." Shin said tenderly, whispering so that only Touma could hear it.

"I'm fine! I... I'm not tired! I... I can handle the ride home... Stop worrying so much." Touma said a little more angrily then wanted but he feared that Shin would reveal his secret to Seiji if he fell asleep.

"Shin is right Touma, you're exhausted. We have a long trip back so relax and take a nap for now. We'll wake you when we stop for something to eat." Seiji snaked his arm around Touma's shoulders and pushed his head down gently onto his shoulder.

"S... Seiji..." Touma started to protest but Seiji hushed him up.

"Shhhh, sleep now! let us take care of you, you're in no condition to do it yourself." Seiji spoke softly against his head. "Right guys?" He asked.

"I agree Blondie." Shu quickly said, smiling as Shin nodded in agreement.

"I'm with you on this one Seiji!" Ryo said and chuckled. "I also think that Touma shouldn't be allowed to go anywhere without our permission for a while. He needs a little punishment after all he wasn't honest with us and he ran away... Plus he caused us a great deal of worry not to mention how he put himself in danger." Ryo winked over at Shu who stifled a laugh. "I think Touma should be confined to his room for a few days... What do you say guys?"

"Hey! You can't punish me like that! I'm not a child!" Touma sat up only to be pulled right back into his former position. "You're not serious are you?"

"Oh but we can... and we will! You've been such a brat, and so we are treating you like a child now." Seiji chuckled and softly stroked Touma's cheek. "You just sleep now and when we get home you are confined to bed!"

"But... But..." Touma sighed knowing this was a battle he was not about to win.

"No buts mister! Seiji is right so go to sleep before I use Suiko's powers to make you fall asleep in no time!" Shin scolded then winked at Ryo who was turned in his seat and looking back at them. Ryo glanced at Seiji with a hint of amusement in his eyes and surprise. Shin just grinned from ear to ear as he sat there looking from Touma to Seiji and back again. 

Shu who was trying to concentrate on the road ahead of him also observed the two, concerned for Touma and showing just a little anger at Seiji. "Seiji Date! I hope that you don't wind up hurting my friend cause if you so much as make him shed one single tear... Well let's just say that you may have trouble walking on those legs of yours!" Shu grinned when the others gasped. _Gotcha! I'm not as dumb as you think I may be... I know perfectly well what's going on or rather what MAY go on..._

Touma slept for most of the ride home but every time he made contact with Seiji or even Shin he would hiss in pain and that cause the worry to rise in the others.

Once home and safely in bed, Seiji sensed right away that something was still wrong with Touma, Shu's words echoed in his head... 'His father once raped him.' With a heavy sigh he strode into the room to check on his slumbering friend and found the archer trembling in his sleep.

"If I could only tell you what you mean to me... my little angel. That will have to wait for another time though, first things first... You need rest and while you do so, I will heal you with Korin." Seiji said softly as he sat down gently beside the archer.

****

End of Chapter Two

=======================================================================

Okay want more? Then leave a review and tell me so... 

Oh and to clear up a matter... The reference to the armor of Rekka was done to show how red Touma's cheeks had gotten not that he was the wearer of the armor... Got that?

Please leave a review... Thank you! 


	3. rivelazioni

Hello everyone, here you go with Chapter 3. Please don't flame me for any mistakes you may find since my English isn't very good, after all that's not my native language. The Troopers don't belong to me so please don't sue me. Your reviews, comments and emails are more than welcomed. Thank you.

****

SOLITUDINE E FELICITA'

(By: acuamaine)

=======================================================================

Seiji finished up healing Touma's injuries, at least what injuries he could heal, the rest would have to wait until later. Looking at him as he slept, Seiji reached out to caress a flushed cheek, frowning when he felt the heat coming off of him. Sighing softly he continued watching him as his mind began to drift. _If only my wishes could come true. You are so beautiful Touma, despite everything that you have gone through you are still so very perfect. You're an angel... My angel... How I wish I could say that to you, but I can't. _Seiji smiled; content that within his mind he could escape from reality into a dream world where he and his angel could be together. The whimper that came from Touma brought him back from his thoughts much too quickly.

Touma woke with a start, confused until he realized that he had been having a bad dream and then it hit him... He was back in his bed in his father's house. Scared and confused he began looking around the room, trying to understand how it was possible to be there, trying to figure out what may have happened while he slept... _Oh God NO! T... This can't be true! This is just a dream and a bad one at that. My f... friends, where are they? Help me! Someone please help me! _A loud thud at the door caused him to jump to his feet and he began to tremble. His worst fear was being realized as the drunken voice of his father boomed through the closed door... he fell to his knees sobbing as tears began to blue his view.

That was when another voice caught his attention, someone was laughing at him. When he turned to see who it was he nearly jumped out of his skin for there it was... That reflection again and the fog that had scared him before. "What is it Tenku? Do you fear your own father?" The reflection seemed to laugh even harder and he could hear his father right outside his door. All his fear and nightmares were playing out right before his eyes... His mind began shutting down and rational thoughts became obsolete... His fears were taking over and he was powerless to stop it.

"No... This can't be true! I... I remember Seiji's arms around me... Warm and comforting! I heard Ryo's words.... I saw Shin ad Shu, they were here... They came for me, took me home... This is nothing more then a bad dream!" Touma spoke softly to the empty room as he tried to compose himself and get to his feet only to find that his legs could barely support his weight.

"No Touma, this is no dream, this is your destiny. Once your friends discovered what your father had done to you they brought you back here, too disgusted to even look at you." The reflection mocked him and began laughing again. "They all hate you now... They can never love you... All their words were lies!"

"No! It's you who lie! I know my friends care, I believe them." Touma was stunned by his fears as the pounding at his door got louder. 

"You lie to yourself then... I seriously doubt that you can even trust the words that come from your own lips. You know full well that your friends can't love you, even your beloved Seiji can't love you... They told you so, you heard them! You are a disgrace to the group now for you have allowed someone to violate you... You allowed someone to take you by force and you enjoyed it!" The reflection spat at him and all Touma could do was look at the mirror in shock.

Tears fell rapidly down over his cheeks as he tried to think. _This can't be true... They said they were sorry, that they did care... I trust them... I do...!_ If that were the case, then why was he here? Why was this happening to him? Maybe they really didn't care... Maybe it was just lies...?

"My dear Touma... Who do you think brought you back to this place?" The reflection smiled as Touma looked straight at it, fearing the answer. "Yes my dear Tenku... It's true, your so called friends have returned you, doing so while you slept... They returned you to your private hell for they didn't want to deal with it."

Touma began feeling ill as the room spun out of control and what happened next were nothing more then a series of blurred images. His father finally burst through the door carrying his bottle of beer. All Touma could do was whimper like a child as his father hit him and then began undressing him... The larger man's body covered his own, vile breath swept over his face and the last thing Touma saw was his naked reflection... Laughing at him like some crazed maniac. 

*********************************************************************************************

Seiji was seated on the couch, his face was pale and his hands trembled as he watched Shu pacing back and forth in front of him. Shin who is seated near him had his face in his hands as he cried softly and Ryo looked as though he were about to burn the whole city down. She stopped momentarily in front of Seiji and appeared to be ready to say something, only to turn back and begin his pacing all over again.

"Shu! For God's sake stop it!" Ryo can't take the pacing anymore and quickly goes over to the bearer of Kongo, forcing the larger man to sit. "You're driving me crazy! Now it looked as though your were about to say something, so just say it all ready."

"Fine! Now what do we do about Touma? I'm not sure how to behave around him... Tell me how should I act?" He says angrily , tears filling his big eyes as he lowered his head. Everything that had happened had left him physically and emotionally drained, not to mention, a little scared for his friend. 

"What I want to know is, why you haven't healed him completely?" Shin asked weakly and saw that Seiji was showing signs of exhaustion himself... He should be resting after all it took a lot of his strength to do what healing he had on Touma. Shaking the swordsman to get his attention, Shin asked the questions once more.

"Gomen but I... I can't heal him completely. It seems that he won't allow me to." Seiji spoke softly trying in vain to keep his composure. "It's as if he's trying to punish himself for what that bastard of a father did to him... I... I really and s... sorry guys." Seiji lowered his head and stared at the floor as images flooded his mind... He had gotten quite a look at Touma's body as he healed him and what he had seen had shaken him up quite a bit. 

"We have to make things better for Touma but first he needs to rest and heal all the way... The best thing we can do now is behave like we always have with him... After all he is our friend. Seiji felt frustrated that he couldn't do more for Touma then what the archer had allowed, he wanted his angel healed and happy again... He missed Touma's smile and the sound of his laughter.

*********************************************************************************************

Touma sat up in bed, sweat soaking his body as tears fell in torrents down his face. His chest hurt so badly and he started to shiver as the sobs came freely. He could hear the others talking downstairs and his dream flooded back into his mind, he didn't want or need their pity... Trembling slightly he decided that he needed to go to them and set the straight. Pulling back the covers he shivered as the air hit his bared legs. swinging his feet to the floor he made a hearty attempt to stand on wobbly legs.

"Now I know what it's like to be an infant just learning to walk, not easy when your legs refuse to cooperate. I can do this though... I can do this!" Step by painful step Touma inched his way out of the bedroom and into the hallway, taking a few minutes to rest before continuing. After what seemed like forever and a day, he made it down the stairs and to the living room. The others were so lost in thought and conversation they didn't even notice the archer until he sat beside Shin and then they all stopped and turned to him.

Shin had been caught completely off guard and Touma's presence startled him at first. "Touma! You nearly gave me a heart attack! Don't do that!" Shin looked at him a little crossly.

Touma lowered his head feeling sadder then ever. _I knew it... They hate me now!_ "I... I'm sorry Shin. I... Uhm... I... Oh it's nothing. Please forgive me." Touma sounded so timid at the moment and he began to shiver again. He couldn't bring himself to look the others in the eyes, he feared seeing the hate and rejection that surely dwelled in them for him now.

"Touma just what do you think you're doing out of bed anyway!" Seiji's voice was stern as he rose to walk over to him. "Time to go back to bed little one before I have to spank you for being such a brat!" Seiji then frowned after he realized what he had said... The looks on the other's faces told him as much. "Touma... I... I'm sorry."

Touma wasn't listening though. he was sitting there and trembling and all he could feel was the cold and pain. He closed down his mind in an attempt to stop the realization that it was his friends rejection that ad hurt him more then anything... He could take the his father's rejection, that he was use to but not his friend's no not theirs... _I'm alone again! They all hate me, they only see this pitiful soul sitting here... The fag with the abusive alcoholic father. No one loves me and I'm a baka for thinking someone could._ He shut his eyes tightly trying to hold back the flood of tears threatening to overwhelm him, the room seemed to be spinning all around and he shook violently.

That's when he felt gentle hands scooping him up and without bothering to see, he hid his face in the crook of a soft neck as he felt himself being taken back upstairs. _They probably want me out of there so they don't have to look at_ _me... I'm so vile and dirty now. They're most likely disgusted with me._ His attempt to not cry was lost as he was lowered down onto his bed and the blankets were placed over him. Curling himself into a ball he allowed the tears to fall, loudly and forceful they came, causing his whole body to tremble.

It was Seiji who had brought him upstairs and now the swordsman watched helplessly as his best friend sobbed uncontrollably. Quickly he sat down on the bed and scooped the archer into his arms, rocking him gently as he tried to contain his own tears. _Oh God Touma, please let me help you little one, tell me what I can do... help me to help you. I'm not sure of what I should do... I want you to be happy again, but you have to talk to me... Tell me what's wrong._

Seiji held Touma tightly within his arms, softly stroking an arm as he tried to soothe away the hurt. "Touma? What happened... What has gotten you so fearful that mere words cause you to break down? You were always so strong little one, and now... Now you seem so small and fragile. What are you frightened of? You're safe here, nothing can hurt you... I... I won't allow it." 

Touma was startled and slightly shocked by the display of emotions coming from the normally composed blond. Rarely did Seiji ever allow anyone to see past the facade he kept in place though there were times when he saw beyond it... That's when Touma realized that Seiji did that with him a lot, he allowed the archer to view him with that mask of calm he wore for the others. Touma liked this version of the swordsman and he relaxed into the arms that held him as Seiji's rocking began to soothe him. 

Touma was actually starting to drift off to sleep when a voice resounded in his head. _No they want you to sleep so they can return you to your father's without a fight..._ Startled and scared again Touma squirmed out of Seiji's arms and back onto the bed... Trying desperately to get out of bed from the other side, his attempt was blocked by Seiji who pinned him with his own body.

"Touma! What's wrong? tell me what has you so frightened?" Seiji lowered his head, burying his face into the back of soft indigo locks. He wasn't good at this, he didn't know how to deal with situations such as this. More and more he began to wonder if Shin shouldn't have brought him back up to bed. Shin was the listener, the voice of reason... He was a doer! Touma continued his struggle and soon Seiji's frustrations were turning slightly to anger.

"Leave me alone damn it... Just leave me alone!" Touma turned his face away and cried as he tried to get away from the blond... Hissing as pain tore through his body.

"Touma stop it! You're hurting yourself... You're not completely healed yet! You have to STOP!" Seiji didn't realize what he had done until he felt the body under his go limp and the loud sobs turn to whimpers and that's when he realized that he had hit Touma. "Oh my God Touma! Oh God I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to... Oh God little one! Please forgive me Touma." Tears began to glaze over violet orbs as he looked down at Touma. Quickly he relaxed his hold and sat up on the edge of the bed... Trying hard not to break down.

Touma's mind was a bur of emotions, he couldn't believe what Seiji had just done_... He hit me... He said he's my_ _friend yet he hurt me. That must mean that he really does hate me._ Turning to face the swordsman as tears in his eyes gave him an even sadder expression he spoke hoarsely. "It's true Seiji... What my father told me is true..."

"What 's true Touma? What exactly did your father say to you?" Seiji feared that he may have scared Touma further and that the archer would go deeper into his shell. Gently he got Touma to sit up and he could see that some of the unhealed injuries were beginning to bleed again. What concerned him the most was Touma's state of mind and he was worried that the archer could try something... He feared that Touma could become suicidal. Seiji couldn't allow that to happen not now, not ever! The look in Touma's eyes told him that he would have to tread carefully from here on in, and be much more aware of the other's feelings. "Touma? Please... Tell me?" he softened his voice as he looked into midnight blue eyes.

The others upon hearing the commotion, raced upstairs to Touma's room to investigate only to have Seiji usher them quickly back out of the room but not before reassuring Touma that he would be right back. "Please guys try to understand my feelings for him, I have to get through to him... I've tried telling him that he is loved by us all and that we will never be alone again... But I need to do this my way." Seiji watched as they nodded their heads in understanding though Shu did give him a warning stare that let the blond know he would be watching him... Ready to pound him into the ground should he do anything to further hurt Touma.

Once that was done, Seiji reentered the room, closing and locking the door, preventing anymore intrusions. His heart lurched as he looked over at the once strong and self assured archer who was now frightened and tearful like some child left to fend for himself. Quickly crossing the room, Seiji once again resumed his position on the edge of the bed.

"Touma...? Tou? Please look at me... There's something I've been meaning to tell you..." Seiji took Touma's hand in his and when the archer complied and looked into his eyes, Seiji gave his hand just a little squeeze. "Touma I know that something has frightened you and maybe you really don't want to discuss it with me but please try and understand that I will always be here for you... You will always have my friendship." Seiji's voice cracked slightly as he spoke. 

"You are our little one, no one can ever harm you without first getting through us... Shin, Shu, Ryo... Nasutei, even Byakuen and especially ME! We are all here for you... Never again do you have to feel alone." Seiji made sure to emphasize the 'Me' in hopes that Touma would get the meaning of it.

Touma listened carefully to Seiji, surprised to hear the sorrow within his voice and even more surprised to see violet eyes brimming with tears. _Maybe I was wrong... Maybe they do love me? Could it be that I just didn't trust them enough to see the love they had? Have my fears of rejection blinded me that badly?_ Touma sank down into the bed as he scrubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand, trying to hide the tears that were once again spilling from his eyes. He was unsuccessful and soon felt himself being pulled upwards and into the swordsman's lap. Comforting arms wrapped tightly around him and he settled into their warmth.

"Touma? There's something else I've got to tell you... Only I don't know how to say it. Maybe if you tell me what has you so frightened, it'll help me to say the things I need to say to you... Please help me get the words out?" Seiji rested his head on the top of Touma's head, thankful that the archer could not see the tears standing in his eyes.

"S... Seiji?" Touma was paralyzed by his own emotions, unsure about what to do or say. It felt so good being wrapped tenderly in the blonde's arms... He never wanted to leave. It also scared him, he felt that once Seiji knew the horrible truth that his dream would be shattered and he would lose the warmth that now enveloped him. How could he tell him? How could he say that he hadn't trusted them enough to believe in their love and friendship... How could he tell him what his father had really done to him...? 

"Seiji... I don't... I... I had this dream... And..." He couldn't do it and the tears began again... He feared the rejection to greatly but instead of rejection all he felt were arms that tightened their hold on him, letting him know that he was indeed loved and that he wasn't alone... Seiji in his own way was showing him the comfort he so desperately sought out.

"Touma it's okay... Just say it little one. Know that whatever you say won't change how I feel about you... I promise." It was tearing his heart out to hear the sobs coming from the man he now held close to his chest and he fought to hold in the emotions that were swirling inside of him. "Tell me what frightens you, you don't have to fear me... I could never think badly of you no matter what it is you say... Our friendship is so strong Touma...It will never end, not over this or anything else." Seiji rubbed Touma's back, trying to soothe him... With his words and actions as he gently rocked him like a parent would do with a child.

"If you don't want the others to know then rest assured that I will uphold whatever you say in the strictest of confidence." His voice remained calm and soft as he spoke against the head of indigo hair that he was beginning to enjoy feeling against his face.

Encouraged by Seiji's words and actions, Touma began to relax as he pulled back a little to look into his friend's eyes. With a smile that could warm the coldest of hearts, Seiji leaned in to lay a soft kiss to his forehead, shocking the archer slightly. Closing his eyes and once again laying his head against Seiji's chest... He began to speak as the swordsman's heartbeat calmed him even further.

"When my f... father was b... beating me, he kept t... telling me that I... I was n... nothing... That I was u... useless. When I... I..." A sob escaped his throat and he had to take several deep breaths before going forward. "When I... I was alone... in my room... there was a reflection... in my mirror... that spoke t... to me. He kept t... telling me that none of y... you love me... That I c... could never be l... loved because of w... what I let m... my f... father do to me." Touma was sobbing harder now and the words were becoming harder to say but he trudged one... He had to. 

"Seiji... I... Uhm... I allowed my... father to... Iletmy fatherrapeme!" He spit out rapidly fearing that if he didn't, he wouldn't say it at all.

Touma was crying and shaking so badly now that Seiji had to grab a blanket and wrap it around the younger warrior... The words stung his heart... Nothing could have touched the swordsman as deeply as the confession that had come from Touma's lips. 

"Touma, listen to me... You did nothing wrong! You are not to blame for what your father did! What that bastard did to you was an act of violence, you are the victim not the cause. Further more, everything he told you is a lie... We won't stop caring about you because of this... Never, ever!" Tears began trickling down the swordsman's cheeks now. 

"Your father will pay for what has done... One way or another, he will pay. Don't allow his words to get to you... That's all they are, words. I... WE will always love you." Seiji held fast to Touma until his sobs slowed before helping the archer back into bed. Pulling the covers up to his neck, Seiji brushed back sweaty blue bangs before tenderly kissing the archer's cheek.

Touma brought his hand up to his cheek, stunned by the swordsman's show of affection. "S... Seiji? You kissed me... Why?" Touma knew it most likely meant nothing... Just a simple act of friendship. It wasn't a kiss done out of love in the way he so desperately wanted from the blond... That was a mere fantasy he had. Even so, he would content himself with that simple display. Seiji hadn't rejected at least, instead he had comforted him, held him and showed more emotion then he had ever done on the past. Touma decided to just be happy with what Seiji was willing to give... His friendship.

"Touma, I think it's best that you rest for awhile, you're running a fever and some of your injuries have reopened... I will try and see what I can do about healing them, but you must rest!" Seiji stood up only to have a hand grab his wrist. "What Touma? Do you need something?" Seiji asked, feeling slightly concerned by the sadness that swept over Touma's face.

"Please Seiji, don't leave me alone! I... I don't want to be alone..." Touma searched his mind for a reason to keep the blond there, he wasn't ready to let him go... Not yet anyway. "Seiji you said there was something else you had to tell me... I told you my thing... Now will you tell me yours?" Touma pleaded with his eyes and Seiji found himself melting under their gaze. Sitting back down Seiji was taken by surprised when two arms quickly wrapped around him and Touma pressed against his chest.

"T... Touma, calm down little one... I was only going to go into the bathroom to get you something for that fever and fresh bandages for your wounds, that's all." Seiji choked back the emotions that were ready to burst forth from his heart. He responded to the embrace by encircling the trembling archer in his own strong arms, realizing just how much he liked this feeling... It felt right. "Touma you need to lie down and let me get that stuff.. I'll be right back, I promise."

"No! You have to tell me first... If you don't then I won't allow you to heal me!" Touma gave Seiji the same puppy dog eyes that Jun would give Nasutei anytime the youngster needed something. Seiji couldn't help but smile as he gave Touma a little squeeze.

"You are such a brat at times... I think that intelligence of yours is a little too good a thing for you surely know how to lay it on thick." Seiji chuckled a bit when Touma agreed with him. "Now stop being so stubborn and let me fix you up and only THEN will I tell you what I need to say... If you refuse then my lips are sealed... Got that?" Seiji cupped his chin and smiled. "Now lie back and behave!" he said as their foreheads touched.

Touma surrendered to Seiji's request, curious as to what it was the swordsman had to say. He couldn't help but sense the nervousness in not only Seiji's voice but in his eyes as well... There was something else... Seiji was actually blushing! _Boy this is a first! Now I really need to know what it is he has to tell me... I have never seen Seiji like this before but I kind of like it! _

Seiji went into the bathroom that adjoined their room he needed some time to collect his thoughts. Emotions he had never experienced before were overwhelming him and he had to organize them in his mind. When he reemerged he was carrying a basin with warm water and along with several other items to help him. Before sitting down again he quickly stuck a thermometer into Touma's mouth, thereby ensuring that the archer would remain quiet while he spoke. 

"Shut up and don't try and speak with that thermometer in your mouth... I now you want to hear what I have to say but you have to let me say it... Without interruptions!" Seiji took several calming breathes before speaking further. "Touma? I... I was a fool... I was a fool because right after you confessed to me about your preferences for males or rather a male... I began thinking about us... Our friendship and the rapport we had." Seiji saw Touma about to speak and quickly silenced him. "Shush! I'm speaking now!" He utilized his eyes and the effects they could have on a person to their fullest extent.

"I thought a lot about us... and well at first I wasn't sure just how to behave around you or even what to say for that matter. It wasn't until we came to rescue you and I saw that look in your eyes and the way I feared for your safety that I began to understand what I was feeling. It took me a while to realize just what it was that I was feeling for you..."

Both men stared into each other's eyes, Seiji could feel his heart pounding madly in his chest as he looked into midnight blue eyes... In that instant he knew he ad to say it... He had to confess what it was that laid within his heart.

"Touma... I think... That I... That uhm I... Touma I think I'm falling in love with you...!"

****

End of chapter 3

=============================================================================

Want more? 

First You have to let me know what do you think, let a review or send an e-mail!

Second you have to be more patient with me, it isn't so simple to translate a story in english!

Third you have to thanks the greatest Wildefyre, because without her help this story wasn't readable, Thank you with all of my heart!!!

Fourth I haven't the slightest idea to how I can continue this story… Ehy don't worry, it's only a joke! But before anyone could ask me: the fog and the mirror's imagine are only jokes of Touma's mind… poor guy lets try to understand him! 


	4. felicità?

Here we have chapter 4, I hope you like it! Like always I've to say that the troopers don't belong to me!!! Like always we have to thanking Wildefyre because without her you surely can't read it very well! 

Thank you!!!

Oh and comments and review are more than welcome but please not flame!! I've enough of that gently e-mail from our friend Lady Saori…Please Lady…not more! (How much words you can create only for insulting me???)

****

****

SOLITUDINE E FELICITA'

(By Acuamaine)

****

Chapter 4

=======================================================================

Shin sat in the armchair in his room, while Shu occupied the bed next to him. The larger man was lying on his back with his eyes closed, drifting in and out of sleep. With a shake of his head, Shin sank deeper into the chair when Shu let out a long sigh. Being more empathic then the others meant that he felt and sensed virtually everything his friends felt, which usually left him tired and on rare occasions, in pain. Now was one of those times as the sorrow flowed through each one of them, leaving Shin feeling helpless to do anything about it.

What can I do? I sense their pain but I'm powerless to stop it from hurting them so much. With Shu and Ryo it's anger that flows through them, with Seiji there's despair and confusion, with Nasutei it's worry and sorrow and then there's Touma... So much fear! Oh God why Touma? How could his own father hurt him like this?

"Shin? Hello Shin?" Shu's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked up at the larger warrior curiously for Shu was now standing in front of him waving his hand in front of his face. "Where did you go off to? You seemed a million miles away..." The sad expression in his big eyes melted Shin's heart and he found himself lunging for his friend, falling into his arms to give him a hug.

Shu responded to Shin's warm embrace by giving the smaller one a bear hug before gently lifting him up and carrying him over and setting him down on the bed. "Shin you really should rest for awhile, at least try to close off the link a bit... It's not doing your health any good by allowing yourself to feel so much at once." Shu gently prodded Shin to lie down as he stroked his auburn hair.

"Shu, I... I don't want to. I can't sleep right now! You guys need me right now; I can't just go to sleep." Shin sat up quickly, nearly knocking Shu right off of the bed. Looking at each other they began laughing at the whole thing until the ringing of the phone caused them to stop. Shin reached over and grabbed the phone that was on his bedside table.

"Moshi moshi?" He answered looking over at Shu and forcing a slight smile.

"Can I speak to Hashiba Touma?" A male voice on the other end requested. The mere sound of his voice made Shin shiver slightly, he sensed nothing but darkness from the man on phone. _"Hey! Did you hear me boy? I want to speak with Touma!"_

"I... Y... Yes sir. Just a minute while I have someone get him." Shin took a deep breath before looking at Shu. Covering the mouthpiece he whispered for Shu to go tell Touma that there was a phone call for him. Unsure as to why Shin looked worried, Shu shrugged his shoulders and went to get Touma. "J... Just a minute, someone is getting him now." Shin finally spoke into the phone.

********************************************************************************

****

"Touma... I think... That I... That uhm I... Touma I think I'm falling in love with you...!"

Eyes locked as both men stared at one another. Touma's heart was beating so rapidly that he thought it would surely explode as he stared into violet orbs. When he went to sit up Seiji blocked his efforts by placing his hands on his shoulders. 

Touma looked at Seiji only to see that once again he had put in place the mask, which kept Touma from seeing anything more in Seiji's eyes. "Theiji..." Touma tried to spit out but the thermometer was making talking nearly impossible. Turning his face away from the blond, Touma shut his eyes tightly.

"Touma, I told you NOT to speak with the thermometer in your mouth... So hush until I take it out or I won't get an accurate reading. In that case I will either have to redo it this way or get the other thermometer to take your temperature from the other end!" Seiji watched as Touma's eyes went wide and he began to shake his head. "Fine then no talking!" Seiji's voice was stern yet gentle.

"Now Touma, I want to finish healing you so relax and let me do my job." Seiji sat on the edge of the bed and placed a hand gently on Touma's chest as he began to concentrate only to once again hit the stone wall that kept his power to heal from working. Opening his eyes he stared at the archer. "Touma we had a deal! You have to allow me to heal you... Please?"

Touma once again glared at Seiji as he spat out the thermometer so he could speak. "If you won't let me talk... I won't let you heal me! I'm not a child so stop treating me like one! I'm not made of glass, and I am not some life form that is of a lower class..." Touma's voice was filled with anger. He was also confused by the way Seiji was treating him... He said he loved him yet the way he acted it was hard to believe. All Seiji was doing was scolding him every chance he got... _Just like my father. I couldn't do anything right for him and now I can't do anything right for Seiji... Love is not supposed to hurt Seiji! Why is that all I get? Pain and more sorrow then I know what do with... Why?_

Seiji was slightly surprised at Touma's outburst at first until he realized that the archer was correct. He was treating him as though he was a fragile piece of china that could shatter at any given moment. "You're right Touma I have been treating you like a china doll and for that I apologize. Please don't hate me for it... Please? You will always be my friend and if that's all you want of me then I will accept that." Seiji lowered his head and looked at the sheets on Touma's bed. _How can I make him see that all these emotions are new to me...? I don't know how to deal with them yet, and it's scaring the hell out of me._

Touma was startled by the look on Seiji's face and feared that he may have messed everything up... _What have I done? What if this is Seiji's way of showing that he loves me? Did he just take that as me rejecting him? You Baka! _

Sitting up quickly, much too quickly in fact for his weakened state and his low blood pressure; he felt the room beginning to spin as pain shot through his body. He hissed in agony yet stopped Seiji when the blond tried to get him to lie back down.

"Seiji? W... Where you serious when you said that you loved me?" Touma asked as he looked up at him through long blue bangs. "Please tell me the truth and don't sugar coat things just to spare my feelings. I want to know because... Well, I... I..." Touma sighed he feared saying the words just in case Seiji had not meant what he had said. Lying back down he watched and waited...

"Yes Touma! Oh God yes! I care about you... I... Oh God Touma... I..." Seiji quickly closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself down. "Touma you have to trust me on this... I was sincere when I told you that I... I am in love with you." Tears slid from Seiji's eyes to splash down onto Touma's cheek. When he looked down at the archer he was giving him a look that confused him. 

__

Maybe my confession has him scared...Maybe he thinks that everyone who says that they love him will be like his father? Parents are suppose to love their children yet all he gave Touma was pain. Maybe he doesn't feel the same way about me? Have I ruined our friendship because of what I said? Why did I tell him...? I should have waited until he was healthy enough to hear it or I should have just kept my mouth shut! 

"Seiji? Do you remember that day by the lake when I told you that I had fallen for someone...? I told you that it was a male and you questioned me about being gay..." Touma took Seiji's hand and held it tightly in his as he sat back up. "Well I don't know if gay is what I am or not considering I have only fallen in love once my whole life... I fell in love with only one person... That person is... my best friend, my confidant, and the one person I trust with my life... That person is you... I've fallen in love with you Seiji." Looking downward as his cheeks began to turn red... finally he left out a whoosh of air that he had been holding, unable to meet Seiji's stare.

What Touma said caught Seiji off guard at first and when he squeezed his hand he jumped slightly. Looking at Touma and seeing the faintest hint of a smile while stormy blue eyes peeked shyly out from under blue bangs, Seiji found his breath literally taken away. Reaching out to him, Seiji cupped Touma's chin and tilted his head upwards before leaning in to tenderly kiss lips as soft as snow.

When the kiss ended the two men looked at each other as their cheeks stained a bright pink. Touma laughed nervously but stopped when Seiji reached out to stroke his cheek, all he could do then was to melt into the warm touch.

"Oh God Tou, you are truly beautiful." Seiji leaned in until their foreheads touched as he gently coaxed Touma back down on the bed. Softly he laid a kiss to the archer's nose, which had Touma going cross-eyed. Chuckling softly at the look on Touma's face, Seiji sat up and smiled. "Do you even know how good it feels to finally say how I feel about you, to express what is in my heart?"

"Yes I can know... because my noble warrior, it is how I feel as well. I finally know what it feels like to express words of love and have them expressed back to you... Thanks." Touma couldn't help but smile brightly, surely this had to be a dream and if that were the case... no one had better wake him up! There was thing he had not considered fully though it was always in the back of his mind and that was Seiji's family... They would never accept the fact that their son had taken a male lover. 

"Seiji? Do you know that...? Well that..." Touma's words seem to catch in his throat.

"Touma, if you're trying to tell me you are no longer a virgin, don't worry love. What your father did to you was sick and was not what love is... That was rape and you were the victim." Seiji stopped when he saw the blank stare Touma was giving him. "That wasn't what you were ready to say... Was it? I'm sorry... I guess I just assumed..." Seiji found himself blushing even more. 

"If the truth were known Seiji, I haven't even thought of having sex with you just yet. I don't think I can right now, please try and understand... As much as I would love to, I need time... I'm sorry." Touma lowered his head feeling slightly embarrassed. When he winced from pain as he shifted on the bed, it brought both men back to what was important at the moment... everything else could wait.

"Seiji I think I'm ready for you to heal me now... Please?" He looked at Seiji who nodded and grabbed his orb off of the nightstand. Laying his hand once more on Touma he healed as much of the injuries as he could though fatigue kept him from completing the task all the way. At least Touma would be free of pain. Seiji his exhaustion knowing that Touma needed his strength at the moment and so he pushed it aside and gave his koi a warm smile.

Touma sighed and sunk lower into his bed feeling more tired then ever. Looking at Seiji he could see the fatigue clearly in violet eyes even though the swordsman was trying to hide it from him. Reaching up, Touma stroked Seiji's cheek and watched as a faint smile spread across the blonde's lips.

"Seiji? I know you're trying to be strong for my sake but if this relationship is to get off on a good footing, then we have to be honest with each other." Touma looked at him sincerely. "I know how exhausted you get whenever you use Korin to heal, so please why don't you just lie down here with me and get some rest?" 

Touma prodded him and soon the blond was lowering himself down to lie next to him. Turning so that he was facing Seiji, he laid a tender kiss to sweet lips and smiled. "I think both of us could use a nap, please stay here with me and get some rest as well?" He snuggled closer as Seiji drew an arm around him and Touma laid his head on a strong shoulder.

Seiji kissed the top of blue hair as he inhaled the light scent of Touma's shampoo. "You're right we should be honest with each other. I am a little tired but not as bad as you think yet the thought of taking a nap with you is just too inviting to pass up." Seiji sighed as he held Touma close to him. 

"We can grab a nap and then I'll go and bring up something for you to eat, unless you'd rather eat first?" Seiji waited for a reply and when none came he lifted his head to see that Touma had all ready drifted off to sleep. _You're an angel Touma... my angel._ Seiji thought as he closed his eyes and listened to Touma's soft snore that was slowly lulling him off to sleep.

****************************************************************************

Shu knocked at the door to the bedroom not sure if it was the best thing to do but the look on Shin's face made it clear that he needed to get Touma. After a few moments and no answer, Shu became a little worried and started knocking louder at the door. "Seiji dammit! Open up NOW!" Shu was concerned that maybe Seiji was trying to prevent him from seeing Touma upset that maybe Seiji had done something to hurt his friend.

Finally the door opened and a sleepy looking Seiji stepped into the hallway. "This had better be good Shu! Touma needs his rest and frankly I could use some too! You're pounding scared the living daylights out of Touma... Do you know that? I woke up to fingers digging into my flesh, that's how scared he was!" Seiji was angry now. The loud pounding had only served to cause flashbacks that had Touma curling up tighter against him and shivering like a scared rabbit. 

"When no one answered, I..."

"I had to try and calm him back down so he could go back to sleep... That was the reason I didn't answer sooner. Plus he was holding me so tightly that I couldn't get out of the bed... I had to pry his fingers off of me and reassure him that I would indeed be back." Seiji closed the door softly so the commotion would not reawaken Touma and gave Shu a cold hard stare.

"I'm sorry man, but there's someone on the phone for him." Shu replied meekly feeling really bad about frightening Touma.

"Well tell whomever it is that he's sleeping! Now if you'll excuse me..." Seiji turned to go back into the room only to have Shu block his way.

"You were supposed to look after him... NOT sleep with him!" Shu glared at him, his fists balled up tightly and he had to put them behind his back just to keep himself from striking out. "Have you managed to heal him or were you too busy with OTHER things? I think it should be up to Touma whether or not he wants to take the call... NOT you!"

"W... Who's on the phone for me?" Shu and Seiji jumped when the door opened and Touma stood there using it to support his weight. "Well? Who is it?" Touma stared at both men, waiting for an answer.

"Touma, you're supposed to stay in bed! What do you think you're doing walking around in nothing more then your boxers and a t-shirt with that fever? You'll catch a chill and just make things worse!" Seiji scolded him and the snaked an arm around his slim waist as he helped to support him.

"I... I heard Shu's voice and thought you may be in trouble so I came out here to help you." Touma looked at Shu and smiled weakly. "I asked Seiji to lay down with me... I... I was too scared to go to sleep alone. Seiji was sleeping with me but he wasn't SLEEPING with me!" Stormy blue eyes glared over at his friend.

"S... Sorry Touma." Shu answered in reply, lowering his head in shame.

"That's okay. Now I demand to know where the phone is so I can take my call! The cordless is not out here where it should be!" Touma pointed to the small table where the base of the cordless phone sat yet the phone was gone.

Shu laughed at Touma's lame attempt at being angry and reached out to pat his shoulder. "I don't know but I'll go find it. I bet either Ryo or Nasutei has it." 

"Well I see we're slowly getting the stubborn Touma back!" Ryo's voice sang out as he and Byakuen walked up to them. "I have the phone in my room; I'll go get it but... It's best that you let Blondie here take care of you and get you back into bed!" Ryo was happy to see that Touma looked better then he had before, even Byakuen agreed as he rubbed up against Touma's leg.

"Could you hurry with that please? Before the caller hangs up!" Touma scratched the tiger behind the ear as he looked at Ryo.

"I'm on it now, but remember you're still in detention so to speak! So back to bed and you have only five minutes for your phone call and then we come and take the phone away! You need your rest... You don't need to be chatting away on the phone." Ryo laughed at the look Touma gave him. 

While Ryo went to get the phone, Seiji and Shu helped Touma back into bed and made sure he put some pajamas on to keep him warm. When Ryo handed him the phone he held up a hand indicating the five-minute time limit and then left along with the others so that Touma could take his call in private. 

Touma just shook his head and smiled as he took the call. "Moshi Moshi! Gomen for keeping you waiting but they had to find the cordless phone..." 

["What do you think you're doing? Huh? I know where you live boy and now that I know why you have left me I'll be more determined to get you back!"] Touma began to shake as he listened to the man on the other end and tears slid down his face. 

["I'm coming for you son... You're my toy not his and I will have you again!"] 

Touma listened for a few minutes more before the anger took over and he hurled the phone up against the wall, watching it shatter and the pieces fall to the floor.

Seiji, who had been waiting out in the hallway, heard the noise and he quickly dashed back into the room to see Touma sitting up in bed, whimpering and shaking. He took no time in getting to him and wrapping two strong arms around his love... Touma's eyes were wide with fear as the tears flowed rapidly from them. 

Holding Touma tightly he tried to calm the archer in order to find out what had happen though he had a fairly good idea. That phone caller had to have been his father and that made the swordsman angry!

Touma clung to Seiji as he began to realize what had occurred! The guys did leave something behind at his father's house... His journal, which was hidden under his mattress. Unless they knew where to look, they wouldn't have known about it... His father on the other hand most likely trashed his room once he discovered that he had left and found it... He knew everything now.

Fear settled into the archer as his father's final words rang in his ears... 

"Come back to me... If you don't I will kill them all... Do you hear me boy? I will have some fun with this Seiji first, the one who has stolen your heart, and then I will kill him while you watch!" 

****

end of chapter 4

=======================================================================

Ok, I've finish this chapter some time ago…but for read next chapter you have to tell me what you think about this one!

Flamers please go away…I've my personal flamer, so don't sue me even you!!! Oh and Lady What'syourname you can't stop me…so please stop your revenge! If some Italian have done something to you that have upset you…well I'm not That Italian!!! And if you hate me for my story…well I don't oblige you to read it!! So shut up or I may do something you can regret…like put a great personage in there dedicate to you!!!


	5. Incubi passati ritornano alla realtà

****

Disclaimer: The troopers do not belong to any of us, we just borrow them once in awhile. Don't sue or you'll have Wildefyre on your case big time!!

NOTE: This is **Wildefyre** here; Acuamaine asked me to format this and get it ready for posting. Reading this chapter is painful for her. Please guys if you value friendship as much as I do... Support her and make her feel welcomed in our Yaoi community! Don't allow people like Lady Saori to chase good writers away or worse yet, hurt those all ready in need of healing. 

****

SOLITUDINE E FELICITA'

By: Acuamaine

****

Chapter 5

=================================================================================

Touma awoke after what he considered a good afternoon nap. Stretching out the kinks in his body he sat up and smiled. Deciding that he was tired of just lying around he went to join the others downstairs. As he descended the stairs he started to realize that the house seemed unusually quiet. This shocked him since the house was usually alive with noise at this time of day... It was much too quiet for his own liking.

"Guys?" Touma called out tentatively while descending the last few steps. He noticed that the whole house was dark with the exception of a pale light coming from the kitchen. "Seiji? Shin? Shu? Anyone? Where are you all?" Touma could feel a sense of panic well up in him and had to take a few calming breaths before continuing. He was worried that he was alone and with his father knowing where he lived... Not the greatest situation to be in at the moment!

Today even Jun had the day off, he should be home too but no one is here, they've left me... Alone? He thought for sure that Seiji would have had someone, preferably himself, stay here with him. Surely Seiji wouldn't have left him alone? Seiji promised vehemently that he would never leave him alone and Touma believed him with his whole heart. How could he not? He loved Seiji dearly. He remembered the promised that the swordsman had made, very well...

/// His father's words rang in his head while he cried and trembled in fear, tensing up at first when he felt two strong arms wrap around him protectively and only when he felt the calming aura of Korin, was he able to relax. Turning quickly he buried his face into Seiji's shoulder, needing the comfort the blond seemed to bring. 

"Touma? Who...? What's happened?" Seiji asked though judging by Touma's reaction, he was certain that the caller had to have been Genichiro, Touma's father. He had come in to see if Touma was off of the phone yet and what he found was Touma sitting on the bed looking like a scared rabbit. 

Now Seiji could feel the anger rising in his heart and soul as he tried at the same time to be comforting to Touma. _That bastard, if I ever get my hands on him I'll rearrange his face and then some!_ Seiji carefully pulled the trembling archer onto his lap trying desperately to calm him down. He was so light from the weight he had lost and seemed so frail at the moment. _Look what that bastard has done to him! Well I'll bring the old Touma back... I swear to the Gods that I will._

"Touma, listen to me and listen well... Whatever is it that scared you, though I have an idea who it was... We face it together, got that? I won't ever allow you to be alone again. Do you hear me? I swear to you that you are not alone anymore. I'll be with you... Always." Seiji put two fingers under Touma's chin and lifted his head causing the archer to lock eyes with him. 

Smiling warmly at Touma, Seiji gently stroked a soft cheek. "Now calm down and let your body heal." He brushed his lips against Touma's tenderly and smiled when he heard the soft sigh that escaped is Koi's throat. It was a sound that always seemed to melt his heart, one he would forever cherish. "I love you, don't you ever forget that Koi."

Touma couldn't help but relax under Seiji's careful touch and so he smiled weakly at him. "I... I trust you Seiji and I love you too. Thanks, I need to know those things right now. I'll be okay, just give me time. You make me feel like I can handle anything, especially when I'm in your arms." He laid his head against Seiji's shoulder and sighed softly.

"Seiji? I'm hungry. Can we go downstairs and get something to eat?" He asked just as his stomach rumbled, emphasizing his point and Seiji couldn't help but chuckle softly at that. "Don't laugh at me!" He swatted at the blond playfully.

"Oh Tou, you're just so sweet at times. I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing cause that rumbling in your tummy was extremely loud and it just sounded funny." Seiji tickled Touma's belly, which had the archer giggling. "Yes love we can get something to eat but you may not go downstairs. You're supposed to be resting yet." Seiji chuckled again at the pout Touma gave him as he laid him back down and tucked the blankets in around him. 

Standing up he ruffled blue locks and laughed softly. "Now if I find you out of this bed again, I'll have Ryo take over your care and I'm sure that you don't want that to happen. Seiji watched as Touma shook his head quickly. "Good then stay put...!" Seiji said, laying a soft kiss to sweet lips before heading out to fix him something to eat.///

Touma smiled at the memory and the fact that Seiji had slept with him that night, just the cuddly type of sleeping but it was a start. That was all that he was ready for anyway... Anything more would have to wait. When he got to the kitchen he hesitated before opening the door and when he did, all he could do was stare in shock at the scene before him.

The table had been set beautifully with pale candles and what could only be taken as place settings for two. The good china was out and so were the table linens, the whole thing looked like something out of a Martha Stewart book and Touma gasped in surprise.

It was that sound that alerted Seiji to Touma's presence as he had had been sitting there reading for while waiting for dinner to finish. Now Seiji looked up and smiled warmly before rising and closing the gap between the two. 

"Glad to see that you're awake Little Star. Did you have a good nap?" Seiji encircled Touma's waist with one arm while the other went out to tap the archer on the nose. He laughed when Touma's eyes followed his fingers and then crossed, giving him the cutest expression and so he removed the fingers and replaced them with a kiss.

"S-Seiji... uhm... What's all this for?" Touma pointed to the table and all its trimmings. This was definitely not the everyday table setting... that was for sure. "W-Where are the others? Most of all, what is that great smell? I mean besides the cologne you have on that I just love... Something smells... delicious!" Touma sniffed into the air trying to locate the source of the odors only to have Seiji quickly escort him to a chair and then silence him with his lips. 

Touma moaned as soft lips gently kissed him and he wanted nothing more then to have the kiss go on forever and a day. That was something he would always enjoy, Seiji's lips on his... after all it was something he had dreamt about for a long time. Seiji had lips to die for, he was certain of that, and breath that always smelled like sunshine... Fresh and clean.

When the kiss broke Touma was about to protest but Seiji looked at him and smiled. "Now you hush and behave yourself. The guys decided that you should have a night of your own, well actually they decided that WE should have a night of our own... Free from their prying eyes and ears." He winked and took the plates over to the stove where he lifted out a rather large casserole dish and the smells hit and ignited Touma's senses. 

"They know that we need time alone to enjoy the new direction our relationship has taken... At least that is how Shin explained it. You know him, the hopeless romantic!" Seiji laughed. "Speaking of which... I hope that you are hungry because Shin made enough to feed a whole football team including the reserves and the cheerleaders." 

Seiji placed a plate full of lasagna in front of Touma that had his mouth watering. There was also a large salad and Italian bread with garlic butter baked into it... and even wine, which had Touma smiling and picturing an intoxicated Seiji. _How funny would that be? I wonder how he'd act if he were drunk? Like my f-father? Gods I hope not! _He thought and looked at his plate.

"Thanks Seiji, it all looks so good!" Touma smiled as Seiji poured some wine for each of them and then handed Touma a glass. Looking at Touma for a moment Seiji seemed lost in thought before violet eyes began to sparkle and a smile crossed his pale features.

"Here's to you and I and the happiness we both seemed to have found. May it always be special for you and I." Seiji raised his wineglass then clinked it against Touma's before taking a drink. Giving Touma a quick kiss, Seiji then sat in front of his own dish and smiled over at him, watching as the archer licked at his lips.

"Seiji? Do you think that after we finish eating that we could go out and do a little stargazing? I've always dreamt of doing that with you... so can we? Can we go out? Please?" He asked, tasting the wine kissed lips that now felt lonely without Seiji's lips upon them. "Please? I promise to go right to bed afterwards and rest all day tomorrow!" 

Touma was like a child with a new toy at Christmas time as his eyes lit up over the prospect. He then started to eat fast so he could finish quickly and have the chance to go out with his Koi and lay beneath the stars. All Seiji could do was laugh as he ate slowly, refusing to race the archer.

"Sure, why not? Then it's to bed and rest!" When he looked back up at the archer he saw the blank expression Touma's face now held and he became concerned. "Touma? Is something wrong? Tou...?" He got a little worried when no answer came and so he quickly got up to check on him more closer fearing that he could be choking or something. 

Seiji kneaded a shoulder with one hand while the other combed through soft blue locks of hair. "Touma? Please answer me, you're worrying me now."

Startled, Touma jumped and blushed as he released his mind from the thoughts he was having. "I'm sorry... Did you say something Seiji?" Touma asked feeling a little confused and scratched at his head as Seiji arched an eyebrow and looked at him sternly. 

"Hey Blondie, what's up now? You look upset, did I do something wrong?" Touma tried to joke a little in order to ease the tension that was now hanging in the air around them. "Seiji...?" Now it was Touma's turn to look a little worried.

Seiji sighed softly and walked back to his chair. "Touma? You still don't fully trust me do you? Why?" Seiji words startled Touma who was unprepared for the line of questioning that came from the blond. "I know we haven't talked about it yet but these calls you have been getting are from your father, aren't they?" 

Seiji's stare told Touma that the blond would accept nothing but the truth from him. "Touma, you know you can tell me anything, I care about you... Please don't keep me at such a distance. Would you tell me what your father has been telling you?" 

Seiji looked down at his plate feeling all of his emotions welling to the surface and had to regain some of his composure before continuing. "I thought that since my father is a police officer that we could call him and talk to him about it. Maybe he'll have some good advice for you on what you can do about your dad. I mean it's worth a try, right?" Seiji looked at him almost sadly and then waited for Touma to answer.

Touma pushed away his plate as he let out a long sigh. "Seiji, I really don't want to talk about it okay? If this... Oh I can't tell you... Okay? I just can't!" Touma looked over at Seiji and regretted his words immediately. The look in the swordsman's eyes just tugged at his heart so badly that he would confess to anything just to make him smile again. 

Touma swallowed hard, trembling as he sought out the right words to say. "S-Seiji... I..." Just then the lights flickered and went out. All they had was the dim light of the candles. "Seiji is this is some sort of joke... I'm not finding it very funny!" Touma stood and began pacing. "Please Seiji, make the lights go back on... This is scaring me big time!"

Seiji immediately went to Touma and wrapped his arms protectively around Touma, trying to calm the archer down. "Touma, please calm down. I'm not sure what happened with the lights but I'll go check, okay?" 

Seiji led Touma back to a chair and then turned to head for the basement door only to have Touma stopping him as the archer clung to him tightly. "Touma you've got to let go if you want the lights back on... Come with me if you must but allow me to move. I won't let anything happen, I promise." He tried his best to reassure him.

A knock at the back door had both men practically jumping out of their skin. "W-Who could t-that b-be and at the back door no less?" Touma asked and clung even tighter to Seiji.

"Touma let me go so I can check. You stay put and I'll be right back. I'm only going over here to the back door." Seiji point then realized that Touma was hiding his face in his shoulder. He had seen him spooked before but never like this. He hated the dark more then any of them yet he wasn't anywhere near the panic that Touma was in. _That bastard of a father really did a number on him and one day I will make him pay... I swear to the Gods that I will! _Seiji thought as he managed to free himself from Touma's grip and go to the door. 

When Seiji opened the door he didn't count on a heavy wind coming in and hitting the two candles, but as luck would have that's exactly what had happened and they went out plunging them into total darkness. He couldn't see the person standing at the door very well since his eyes still had not adjusted to the dark and with no moonlight to 

speak of, he couldn't rely on it for a light source.

"May I help you?" Seiji asked politely, bowing to the person like he was always told to do.

"Yeah as a matter of fact you can." The man was fast, much faster then Seiji had anticipated and it caught the swordsman off guard as two arms grabbed him and then a cloth was placed over his mouth and nose. "Time to go to sleep!" Just as Seiji hit the pools of blackness he heard two voices... One tenor whose laugh was evil and then Touma's voice as it gave a shout of panic and terror.

When Touma saw Seiji fall to the floor he went to him immediately. "Seiji? Come on Seiji wake up! SEIJI! Please... Oh God please answer me!" The kitchen was clouded in total darkness now and it was causing him to panic, as Seiji lay on the floor unconscious. 

Looking up he saw that the back door was standing wide open and he trembled. He hadn't seen what had happened for he had been looking in the opposite direction trying to find the matches in order to relight the candles. Then he sensed a presence behind him and he tensed up as the hairs on the back of his neck stood on edge. Turning quickly, he found himself face to face with his worst nightmare... His father!

"Hello Touma! So did you miss your dear old man? I know that I missed you!" He took Touma by the arm and forced him to stand. "I thought that maybe we could have some fun tonight... Just you and me, like old times. Who knows maybe we'll even have some fun with this gracious blond...? What's his name? Seiji? Yes I think that's what it is!" Touma's father shoved him down onto a chair while he picked Seiji up from the floor and placed him in the other chair. 

"Let's just tie him up for now so he won't bother us. Then I can play with you okay?" He laughed at the control he had once again over his little toy knowing that Touma would never disobey him.

Touma could only stare in horror as his father tied Seiji's hands behind the chair back and then his legs to the legs of the chair. He went into shock as memories kicked in shutting his whole body down and now all he could do was watch as his father removed his clothes and then forced him out of his own before grabbing him and shoving him onto his knees.

Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! Not in front of Seiji! Please not here! Not here! Oh God! A groan from Seiji caused Touma to look up at him and he sensed the blond trying to fight his way back from the black abyss he was in. He wanted to cry out but before he could do anything he felt his father enter him forcibly. The violence of it caused Touma to fall face first onto the floor, bloodying his nose and splitting his lip.

The pain was horrific but Touma refused to cry out now! He couldn't for he didn't want to risk Seiji waking up to witness what was happening to him. He was much too ashamed by the whole thing. _Maybe if I stay quiet he won't know and what he does hear he may think was nothing more then a bad dream? I have to stay strong for him... I have to!_

It was the last coherent thought he had as his father slammed into him so hard that it made the pain too unbearable and he cried out as the pain tore through his body. The moans of pleasure coming from his father coupled with the stench of his father's breath on his flesh was all it took to make his stomach lunge and he wound up throwing up on the floor in front of him. He whimpered as tears of disgust and shame poured from his eyes and all he could do was pray that it would end soon.

Seiji regained consciousness after hearing Touma's cries, unsure of what had happened. He listened to the sounds of moans and whimpers and then saw the scene in front of him. It took a few seconds for him to realize what was going on but when he did, his anger boiled over as he saw what was happening to his Koi. Seiji tried in vain to break free of his restraints as he shouted angrily at the man now hurting his Little Star.

"You BASTARD! STOP IT! You Son of a bitch! Let him go! I'll kill you! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" His mind was still fuzzy and his body was slow to react as he started to remember what had occurred and the cloth that had been pressed against his mouth. 

His anger seethed from every pore as he tried desperately to free himself... Touma's whimpers were tugging at the very core of his soul and he had to help him! _Oh Gods let me help him! Don't make him go through this again! Please?_ Tears filled violet orbs as the sense of helplessness overcame him.

He was angry with Touma's father and with himself for not being able to keep his promise to protect Touma. He could now see the lost look in midnight blue eyes and the tears that he was fighting so hard to keep back but most of all he could sense a deep sorrow along with a tremendous amount of pain. Seiji could even sense Touma's shame as it crossed over their link so clearly now. 

*_I'm so sorry Seiji... Please forgive me. Please don't watch... Please?_*

The clouds had uncovered the moonlight now and as it streamed into the window he could see the bruises starting to form under the bastard's hands and the blood that fell from Touma's nose and lip as well as the blood that was coating Touma's backside. "STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING HIM! OH GODS!" 

Seiji watched as Touma whimpered and tried to crawl away only to have his father grab his arms and wrench them behind his back. One of Genichiro's knees came down hard on Touma's wrist and the archer could feel it snap like a twig from the weight. The pain finally became too much for him and he succumbed to the darkness that called to him.

Seeing this Seiji screamed out Touma's name before another cloth covered his nose and mouth and he too fell into a world of darkness.

******************************************************************************************

When Touma awoke he found himself tied up in the backseat of his father's car. He could hear voices and knew one was that of his father and then he sensed the green aura of Korin and knew the other was Seiji.

No! Oh God please help me! Someone please help! Tenku, Ryo... Guys? Please help us! If he takes us back to the house... Seiji... Oh Gods not him! If it's my destiny to go back to the hell I lived in then I'll accept it, if Seiji is kept safe and allowed to leave... Don't put Seiji through this horror! He has far too much pride and dignity; it'll kill him! HELP ME! HELP SEIJI! Don't make him suffer like I have...

Touma saw a bloody red aura paint over his vision as his breathing became erratic and the little strength he had slipped away right before he fell back into the hole of blackness that he had just come from.

******************************************************************************************

Ryo was seated across the table from Nasutei at the restaurant when his kanji came to life and started to glow on his forehead. He began to sense so many mixed emotions that it overwhelmed him and caused him to gasp in surprise and shock. There was pain, fear... sorrow and shame. 

The fear was so intense that he had to cover his face with his hands in order to compose himself and that's when he stood and headed for the nearest exit. His heart was pounding and he knew he had to get home and quickly.

"Ryo? Wait what is going on? Why are you...?" She was cut off as Ryo threw some bills down onto the table and then grabbed her arm as he drug her out with him.

"We have to go now!" Ryo responded almost mechanically and then said nothing further.

"Okay Sanada Ryo either you tell me why you just dragged me out of there or else you'll find yourself sleeping on the sofa tonight!" Nasutei said angrily once they had stepped out into the night air but when she saw the look on Ryo's face she knew to relax on the anger and try and try a softer approach.

"Ryo? Please what's wrong? Tell me what's happening?" She asked much more gently, concerned over the way the bearer of Rekka was acting.

Ryo just led her to the car without saying a word and it wasn't until they started for home did he finally speak up. "Something bad has happened to Touma... and Seiji. Nasty, what images Seiji sent me you would never want to know or see... Let's just say that hell has a name and it's Hashiba Genichiro!

******************************************************************************************

In another part of town Shin was dragging an angry Shu and a very disappointed Jun out of the Movie Theater as he led them to Shu's van.

"Shin you'd better have a good explanation for this! It was nearly over and now I'll never know what happens!" Shu began to run through the movie as Shin drug him to the van while Jun walked with them, furious at the auburn haired man for what he had done. The boy screamed and whined at being yanked out of the theater and was now letting Shin have quite an earful!

"SHU! JUN! Would you kindly just shut up!" Shin finally shouted back at them. "Something has happened! Seiji and Touma are in trouble... Didn't you feel Seiji through the link? I know it wasn't very strong but damn!" Shin could sense Seiji again and looked at Shu with a great deal of worry. 

"I can sense their fear Shu and images... Oh GOD!" Shin quickly put his hands to the sides of his head as it began to pound... He sensed everything now... all that had happened and was happening flooded his mind. "Shu... W-We have to get home now... Touma... Seiji... Pain... fear... Shame... OH GOD NO!" Shin's eyes went wide and then closed as he lost consciousness.

"SHIN!!" Shu and Jun called out together. Shu had managed to catch Shin just as he started to collapse and now cradled the smaller trooper in his arms, unsure about what had just happened. Carefully he laid him down in the back of the van as he helped Jun up and into the vehicle. His heart was pounding as he hurried through the city streets and then onto the freeway, trying to reach the mansion as quickly as possible.

When they pulled up into the driveway, Ryo and Nasutei were all ready there and about to enter the house. "Ryo wait! Shin passed out! He felt something bad coming from Seiji!"

"Yeah I did too." Ryo replied and then waited as Jun jumped out of the van and Shu gently carried Shin as they entered the home. 

Shu laid Shin on the couch and threw a blanket over his still form then turned to Jun. "You stay with him until Ryo and I check things out okay buddy?"

"O-Okay. Is Shin going to be all right?" Jun's voice was so small that Nasutei quickly went to him and tried to comfort him. Watching as the two men began to look around.

"Of course he will, he just needs to rest, that's all." She looked up to see Shu and Ryo heading for the kitchen and shivered. Something wasn't right that was for sure...

When the two men walked into the kitchen they were totally unprepared for the scene that greeted them. It was definite that there had been some sort of fight in there for broken china and glasses littered the floor, wine was dripping from an over turned bottle, a chair lay broken in two and blood dotted the black and white tiles. The worse part was that Touma and Seiji were nowhere to be found and that scared them.

"OH MY GOD!" They heard Nasutei say as she walked in behind them... _Seiji? Touma? _

End of Chapter

=================================================================================

Well? Do you want to know what happens next? 

Will Touma and Seiji be saved or will they suffer at the hands of a drunken Genichiro? 

What will Seiji do once he is free and gets his hands on the man that hurt his Koi? 

Can Touma find the strength to overcome this? 

Hey your reviews will help determine if another chapter gets posted.

Wildefyre: "Come on guys I'm counting on you to support Acuamaine! I know that together we can make a difference... I'm only one voice, please join yours with mine and only then will we be heard."

Touma: "That was beautiful man!" *Sobs*

Acuamaine: "Oh brother!" *Walks off shaking her head*


	6. la via di fuga

Disclaimers: Yst people aren't mine! I don't own nothing!

Warning: This is a Yaoi fic (male/male relationship!!) If you don't like well I don't make you read it. You are free to click on the right botton and go away!! This chapter content implicit rape violence and angst… as well as what I have say before go away if you don't like it!

**Solitudine e Felicità**

(By Acuamaine)

--

Chapter 6

--

The first thing Touma saw when he opened his eyes was Seiji's concerned face.

He felt so tired and the only thing he wanted to do was to get back to sleep, but Seiji's black eye made him remember where they were and what happened back at the house.

Trying to sit up he was met by the swordsman's chained hand on his shoulder and with a little pression has him lie back again.

"Tou...How are you feeling?" Seiji said in a whisper so low that Touma thought he had dreamed it. Thus Seiji has to repeat his questions and for secure measure he added also a gentle kiss on his temple "I've healed you the best I could without my armor orb, I'm sorry I coudn't do more. But at least now I'm sure you will survive."

Touma felt his head light and dizziness washed over him, however he refuse to shut his eyes and drift back to sleep. He refused to close his eyes even when the room started to spin. He needed to figure out what happened to Seiji while he was out cold.

"Se..seiji? Wha..what's..." His voice cracked because of his dry throat and Seiji stopped him by placing a finger over his lips and shacking his head effectively shushing him up.

They could hear from outside the room someone voice talk loudly about something which they could not understand.

Touma can recognize one of the voice as his father's while the others he have no clue of who they were. Keeping his voice low so that only Seiji could hear him he whispered back "Seiji? What happened to you? And what did he want to do with us?" Touma tried again to sat upright and this time he used Seiji's shoulder for support.

"Touma... don't worry about me, ok? You should lie still however, even with my healing you are still in a bad shape and... and I...I'm so sorry! I promised to protect you from that bastard... and I failed you. I even let him take you and let me get caught as well so I can't even rescue you!!" Seiji lowered his head and shut his eyes refusing to let the tears run freely he needed to be strong.

"Seiji...in know it's stupid, but... but as long as you are with me... well I think ... I think I will be alright! I love you Seiji with everything I have... and even if he were to kill me... knowing you are here by my side... it would make it bareable." Touma's trembling hand went to Seiji's wet cheek and caressed it softly.

Seiji took the archer's hand in his and kissed it softly "Stop speak like you are sure of dieing. You are not! We would find a way out... and we will survive this! Got it?"

"I love you Seiji. And yes we will find a way to escape. Have you tried to contact the guys yet?" Ask the archer leaning down on the swordsman lap for pillow, his head was hurting him but he don't want to showed it in front of Seiji for not worrying him to much.

" I have tried, but the link is almost death... it's like the time in New York... The bastard took away our orbs! Did you think he knows something about them?" Seiji took the only blanket they had covering them both with it after he made Touma lie with his head resting on his shoulder so they could both be covered and cuddle togheter under the rough blanket.

"Well...He read my journal... And yes I think he knows a lot about the armours. Plus keep in mind that Tenku come from my father's side of family..." Touma sighed and finally took a good look at the room they were kept in. He didn't recognize the place it could have very well been his own room, sure his father most have done some change: there was one bed and a simply desk, a small chest as the only wardrobe and the window was blocked from the inside. For them there was only a blanket, no pillow no bedsheets, not even a single clothes to change in. There were long and short chains attached on a wall and Seiji's wrists were bond togheter in a shackle attached to them, it was a short chain to keep him for going as far as two steps from the bed.

Looking better at the desk in search for something to make them escape he scanned a lot of strange object who made a shiver run down his spine. Looking at Seiji he searched his eyes to try and understand if his suspicious were right about their uses. The blond could only turn his head in the opposite direction and nod.

"Oh God!! Oh God, Seiji... I'm..I'm sorry! This is all my fault! How can I let him do this to you!! Please, please, please forgive me! Please!" Tears fall freely of Touma's eyes while he glunged at Seiji's shirt.

"Shh! Touma it wasn't your fault! None of this is your fault! Stop crying Little one! Please, stop! You are not the one to blame... It's him... If I wasn't so weak I will done it myself but...wait till Shu or Ryo put their hands on him...!" Seiji tryed to lower the tension on Touma. The archer felt guilty enough for everything and now wasn't the time for self depression. He rubbed the archer's back while soothing him and humming a soft song, the one his mother used to sing him when he was a child.

\\\

Shin was dangerous weak, the past few days he have spent by trying to contact either Touma or Seiji. He can sensed their pain and their thought but they can't. So he have keep listen to them and trying to locate them. He was seated on the counch and was meditating, concentrating on Seiji and Touma's mind.

Shu have keep a costant eye on him and when he was to a dangerous point he make him stop and go to eat or to sleep. Ryo was costantly in a blind rage, he also can sensed their pain and he can see the level exhaustion of Shin and that make him feel helpless.

Nasutei in that moment was bringing Jun back at home. They would have done it early but they couldn't find the child's parents so they keep their young friend trying not to show him how much his presence annoyed them at the moment.

"Grrr. I can't stand being there and do nothing! That bastard could have done anything horrible to our friend and we are here doing nothing and just waiting for someone to came and tell us the worst has happened!!" Ryo sat finally on the counch near Shin, after have pacing for two hours.

"We all know it Ryo, but you shut up now and do not disturb Shin!" Shu come form the kitchen taking a tray with glass of cold water for Shin and some hot tea for himself and Ryo.

"Thanks but I don't want tea Shu, can you brought me coffee instead?" Ask the bearer of Rekka who refuse the cup Shu was offered him.

"You are crazy Ryo! You are a whole mess of nerve and you ask me if I can bring you coffee? I don't think so, drink the tea! This is the one Seiji always drink to relax himself!" Shu put an hand on Shin's shoulder and give it a little sqeeze waking him up from his meditation like state.

"Here buddy! Have some water it will help with your power and most of all it will help your body!" Shu forced his older friend drank all the water and gently make him lie down covering his form with a blanket.

Ryo look thoughtful at Shu while he lowered himself to kiss Suiko's bearear forehead . Shin drifted back into his meditating-state and Shu huffed to himself taking back the tray. When the big warrior come back from the kitchen Ryo made him sit down next to him before the fireplace.

"Shu...I'm surely not the most perceptive of us...but did you have a thing for Shin??" Ryo was whispering so low that Shu needed some minutes to understand what he was saying, after that he blushed furiously and stood up embarassed.

"S...shut up Rekka! This...this is not the right time to such a talk!!" Shu ran pass him and vanished up the stairs toward his room.

\\\

When the rumors from outside the door increase of volume both Seiji and Touma prepared themselves to face their captor. Deciding to ignore the pain in his body Touma stood on wobbly legs and placed himself between Seiji and the door, deaf to the blond protests.

Finally the door was throw open by a drunked Genichiro who come in to view already unbuttoning his treasures and pants crazy enough and intossicate by the alchool laughing like the madman he was.

Fear and anger enveloped Touma's mind for while standing he had the chance to take a better look at Seiji beated body. All of the blond's clothes were covered in dry blood and cut were visibly almost everywhere. The swordsman has been beated pretty badly and Touma could sense both pain and despear from his lover.

"I see Touma has finally the decency of waking up! Little brat I had you for nearly 3 days without having the possibility of having fun. What a waste! I was getting bored with only your little whore!" He advanced and Touma direction couldn't help but shiver and paling. "I have to admit that you have a good taste, he surely know how to pleasure his partner! Add this to this beauty body... well he is pretty good as fun!"

Those were all lies. But Seiji couldn't tell Touma this, he has been only beated by Genichiro as it turned out that the monster has some sort of contorted love for Touma… like he wanted him as his own lover.

Touma sensed his blood boil into his veins. Anger and fear began to bold up into his body but the fear took the better part of him as his father caught one of his wrist and pulled him in a drunken and violent kiss.

Touma pushed himself against his father "Da..dad... please... Let him go!... I'll do...whatever you want...but let him go!" Touma was trembling in his father's arms he didn't dare to look at Seiji and so he keep his eyes to the floor.

His head however shot up when he felt the small prick in his arm and his eyes got two size bigger than normal seeing the niddle in his father's hand. "Don't worry about him! It's you who I want to play today. We have to rebuilt that wonderful relation we had before you run away from me. You were a child at that time but you had grow up as a wonderful boy! I'm sure you are as hot, wet and thigh as ever... let's try something fun. And your blond lover can watch if he want, but he have to give us the bed first..." Genichiru let go of Touma and removed the chain from Seiji's wrists to push him away from the bed.

Seiji was too weak for the beating but he did try to punch Genichiro, only to have no luck in doing so. He tried to freed himself from the grasp holding him but the man show a lot of strength.

He soon was secured in a corner of the room, and could only watch as Touma was being punched on the bed by the drunk man.

"Please, don't… Dad… I … will do everything. Everything for you! But… but don't make him see this! Please!" Touma tried to plead with his father but the man won't listen to him. He showed not mercy for his son he even kicked him in his already broken ribs to make him shut up.

The pain was so intense that Touma lost consciousness for a moment. His head spun and his vision clouded over but he did hear very well the sound of his father's breath upon his neck, he felt the hands over his hair that slowly where moving toward his body. He jerked his head up and watched the man in front of him that was returning his gaze with hungry and lusty eyes.

He knew what his father wanted to do, and he wasn't ready to fight back to prevent him into taking what he wanted. He shut his eyes thightly to try and not to look at his father, only to be slapped by him.

"I want you to look at me when you work on my pleasure!! Do you understand it slut?"

Touma could only nod because the hurge of throwing up was even more powerful than before. He knew that Seiji was watching and felt even more dirty than ever.

Seiji was tryign hard of free his hands, the look in Touma's eyes, the sounds of his body being cracked by the bastard's hands… make his blood boil in his veins. All his strength were coming back to him, the feeling of weakness long forgotten and only the will of revenge in mind was taking place.

All the hate he thougt was impossible to feel was making him blind… _Please Korin… help me… help me help Touma!! I can't let him go away so easily… I can't let him hurt Touma and go away still on his feet!_

scene cut for its not suitable for everyone.

Once he had finished Genichiro went out, satisfacted and even more drunk for he finished a couple of cans of beers. Without even looking at Touma or Seiji he got up and left. Laughing to himself.

The blond warrior relaxed a bit when hear the locked being turned on… But he didn't stop himself, he keep working until he found a small piece of glass, hard enough to help him unlock his chains.

"Touma!" Calling his lover's name Seiji crawled over to him, picking him up and trying to keep him awake. "Touma! Please, talk with me!!"

For Touma Seiji's voice was only a dream, it was impossible that something so sweet could be real after what he went through, Touma's mind was a blur of images and sound… He remember all his life, he remember what's his friend and himself had doing for the humanity… And he was asking himself why then. What did he do to deserve this from his own father? Something so horrible made by someone that was supposed to love him and protect him and show the maning of life.

Yet his father beat him, make his life pure hell, hurt him, make him feel miserable, make his life miserable and he hurt the only person he love with all his heart.

Seiji

"Se..seiji?" The voice was so small and frail that Seiji had to fight with all his strength for not to cry out. His Touma was hurting and he couldn't stop it. It was too late for that.

"Touma! I'm here! I'm here Little one!!"

"Seiji… where are you? I… I can't… see you…"

To Seiji the time seemed to have frozen in that istant… He refused to believe that his Touma couldn't see, but what was that supposed to mean then? Was he hurt so badly that his head has some kind of damage irreparable? He pushed forcefully away those thougts and keep cradling him like a child.

"Tou… open your eyes. And look at me I'm here." Seiji hold his breath untill the beautiful blue eyes open for him… He smiled at Touma when two deep blue night eyes locked with his levander' ones…

"Seiji… how..can he be… so… so…"

"Sshh! Save your strenght!" Seiji extend an hand for caressed a bloody cheek "Touma… can you stand?" As soon as those words came out of his mouth he slapped himself. How can he ask such a question so soon?

"Sei..seiji?"

"Yes Touma? Can I do something for you?" It was a stupid question and he knew it. It was almost impossible that Touma couldn't have need of anything after what he survived just minutes ago. He frowned as he heard the sounds of approaching steps again. It was too soon, and he wasn't sure his lover could survive another round of that so soon.

Silently demanding forgiveness the blond retreat back in his corner placing his hands back in the shackles but not closing them, just faking to be restrained again. This time the old man wasn't alone… this time he has company.

"My dear guys… behave for we have a guest now." Genichiro laughed while introducing them his guest. He was another scientist of his lab a tall man with dark brown hair and small green eyes. Seiji thougts he resembled a mouse when he caught his gaze.

Genichiro laughed again and walked near to the bed. Seeing this the other man started to laugh as well. "Hashiba san… you were right! He is beautiful! And also the other is good looking.. We can use them in many ways!"

Seiji feel the anger return violently to him, without even noticing his hands curled around a biece of wood that fell from the ceiling, gripping it so tightly that his hands turned white. Standing up and profiting that both men were turned toward Touma, giving him then their backs, he stood up and walked over. Without making a sound he acted. With a well aimed punch he hit the stranger in the head. Before he could react Genichiro was over him but this time the anger from what he saw him doing to Touma was enough to cancel momentarily his weakened state and so Seiji had the old man fall on the floor by his pounches. He wont' take any risk and so he quickly got up tying him with a piece of rope the man has left on the desk.

Moving to wrap the blanket around Touma's body he cradled the limp body in his arms before walking out of the room. With his sense well open and ready he find their armours orbs. Taking them and Genichiro cell phone he went quickly outside, placing Touma in his father's car and getting up in the driver seat.

\\\\

The phone rang in the silence of the house… Nasutei was the first to answer.

"Nasutei! It's me! Seiji! Please, go and call one of the guys!!"

Ryo jumped out of his skin when he heard Seiji's voice, taking the phone from Nasutei he almost leapt in joy at hear from the blond that they get to run away. They were in a Motel on the road toward home, from Seiji's voice Ryo could tell that he was in bad shape. Without further ado he demand to know exactly where they were and told them to wait for he and the others would go and take them back.

Seiji put down the phone and let out a sigh… He sat on the bed next to Touma and gently he lowered himself so to kiss his temple… He promise himself to protect his angel, and to help him survive the fear that he knew was growing up around his angel's heart. Like Touma has been there for him after the whole Shikaisen's affaire, so Seiji swore to himself that he would be there for Touma.

Without him knowing into his poket two orbs were shining like star… Korin and Tenku listen to his silent prayer and made one of their own… they will keep an eye on their bearer and protect them from their own nightmer. Unknow to them, sleep began to descend upon the two boys, as the two armours set up to work on their promises and slowly scars and wounds began to fade, as well as fear that was slowly begin to be earased from their minds.

\\\\

**This chapter has been redone due to change of life and due to change of TOS. Also I hope it's more readable this way.  
**


	7. la famiglia Date

Hi everyone! It's me again! Here you have another chapter of my story. I want dedicate this chapter to everyone who had reviewed to mine story! Thanks all of you! It's thanks to your words if I haven't stop write.

Well. I let you read, please tell me what you think!

**SOLITUDINE E FELICITA'**

(by Acuamine)

chapter 7

--

After three weeks since they were rescued it was decided with a lot of complaining from Shu and Ryo's part that both Seiji and Touma would have need to go for a short break to Seiji's home town.

Touma wasn't very happy for the change at first he was sure they didn't want him anymore but after a long talk with Ryo about that he was convinced it was for the best.

And so that was why he and Seiji were standing there, in front of a large manor with an imposing gate and a large garden around. Mouth agape Touma was watching as Seiji calmly strode toward the entrance announcing without problems that they were arrived at his home.

"Nii-san!!"

Both men jumped at the sound of a loud female voice behind them. Seiji had barely the time to turn around when a girl flown in his arms.

"Satsuki!! Nice to see you again!" Seiji kissed her cheeks and hug her tenderly "God, princess I really missed you! And..." He push her a little to get a good look at her "You surely had grow up in a wonderful woman!"

Satsuki giggled at his comment and showed his face with kisses. After some time, and actually after he have cleared his voice several time, both sibling turn to look at the blue haired archer.

"Sorry Tou!" Seiji said guilty "Satsuki. please meet my very best friend Touma Hashiba! Touma. this is my little princess and sister Satsuki!"

Touma bowed politely in front of her "Nice to meet you Satsuki!"

"Oh. if you are one of Seiji's friends. you must be one of the five!" She ask as she shocked his hands with a strange light in her eyes that didn't pass unnoticed by Seiji.

"Hai! I am!" Touma bowed again, he was very nervous and can't help but be tense "I hope you don't mind if I stay here for a couple of days?"

"Mm.. maybe more than a couple Tou!" Seiji reminded him and frowned at his sister behavior. She was now clasping Touma's hands in her and caressing his muscles.

"Oh. no, not at all!" She smiled and winked at him "We can spend some time to know each other better!!" Touma shivered at her comment as he couldn't help but feeling a little unsettle at her direct way of approach and flirt.

Finally Seiji had enough of her and put himself between the two smiling at her. "Satsuki? Why don't you go in and call the others? I'm sure obaa-san will be happy to see me and finally to met one of my friend! Go."

Seiji pushed her away and when she was out of his eyes he turn back to face Touma "Are you ok Touma?" the blond took the bags Touma have in his hands "Now. I want you to relax and let me tale care of the introduction, our stay, and... well better if I take care of everything!!" He smiled and winked at him.

Touma sighed and forced a smile on his lips "Seiji, love, I don't want your parents to look at me in pity or worst in disgust. I want to show them I can take car..."

"You hush right now. I don't want to hear you talk like that never again!! Understood?" Seiji looked at him sternly "What happened to you wasn't your fault! And they will understand this once we tell them what happened! Plus you are still way too weak and need to rest and heal."

Touma was about to answer but a voice stopped him.

"Nice to see you again Seiji!" Both men turn to see an old lady standing behind them "I'm glad you finally decided to come back and pay us a visit! Maybe it will came the day when you'll come back with a nice lady who will soon be your wife!"

Both Seiji and Touma turned pale and looked at her with wide open eyes. But her laughter prevent them from doing or saying anything. "I was only joking Seiji!! I'm not your grandfather silly! But. don't you want to introduce me with this fine young man?"

"Obaa-san!!" Seiji screamed blushing furiously but took a step close to hug her but not before giving her a bow out of respect.

Even if it was a joke to Touma's ear the things she said keep resoning like a warning bell. He knew that Seiji's family was very tradictional and that they would never accept a relationship such as theirs. He suspected that once they find out Seiji was going to be forced to chose between they or him. And Touma didn't want that to happened. He was already forming plans to let seiji go without hurting too much.

So lost in his toughs he was that he didn't hear when Seiji's grandmother start speaking with him. Seeing the lost look in his lover's eyesquickly Seiji became concerned. "Tou? Touma??" Shaking him by the shoulders he effectively snapped him out of his thoughts

"Oh. I'm really sorry!!" Touma bowed and look up at Seiji's grandmother "I'm Hashiba Touma! Please forgive me for my rudeness!!" He blushed furiously and lowered his eyes.

"Don't worry Hashiba-san! I won't eat you." she smiled kindly at him "but I'm not sure about my husband!" Both she and Seiji snicker at her comment. Seiji went over Touma and placed his hand over his back to let him lean against his shoulder.

"Oh. Hashiba-san are you ok?" ask Ms Date looking concerned at his nephew's friend. Touma was about to speak but Seiji precede him.

"No, obaa-san! He is not fine! In fact we are here just to let him heal and rest.."

"Ah that's explain why you are so pale, dear." said the old lady smiling warmily "But what are we waiting for? Let us go inside so he can rest in a warm place!" Seiji took all of the luggage and guide Touma in the house behind his grandmother. They went in the living room and Seiji sat Touma on the couch, covering him up with a blanket before sitting next to him.

"Now Tou listen to me." he looked directly into his lover's eyes "I want you to stay here. I will go upstair and rearrange my old room so you can sleep in with me. You will stay here and rest, not walking around, not trying to do things because you feel like you have to pay back..understood?"

Seiji's grandmother was still looking at them and now wore a thoughtful expression on her face. Something between them made her think. and when she realized what it was that she was seeing she smiled ruefully. "No Seiji, you stay here with him! I'll go and fix your room. Satsuki would help me. So. don't worry." When she saw Touma about to speak she showed an hand in front of him and shock her head "Relax Hashiba-san! It's ok. In fact I was about to dust that old room. But tell me do you need anything?"

Seiji thanked her and stood up "Thank you grandmother. The only thing we need it's a nice cup of tea, but don't worry I'll go and make it by myself!"

"No way Seiji you have been driving for a long time. Relax with your ...friend. Sit down and wait I will bring you something to eat as well!" without waiting for an answer she went away only to be stopped by Touma tha tried to get up and follow.

"Date-san. I don't want to be such a burden! Please. let me help."

Neither he or the old woman had the time to say something else because Seiji stood as well and forced Touma back down. "Thank you obaa-san! I will come up later to bring our luggage!"

Left alone the two sat together on the couch, Touma was very uncomfortable and a little angry with the blond and his emotions don't pass unnoticed by Seiji.

"What is it Touma? What's eating you?" Asked gently Seiji and after he was sure no one was coming inside the room where they were he allowed himself to caress one of the blue haired archer's cheek.

"I. don't want to be so helpless!! I'm not badly injured or sick."

"But you are still weak and some of your injuries still bothering you. More so, you have some major injuries on your soul and they are still bleeding! You can't fool me about that!" Seiji tapped playful his nose and chuckled when he saw Touma pout.

The archer didn't want to talk about his soul, his heart or even less about his mind. He knew very well that some of the damage made by his father was still causing problems. but talking about it meant thinking about what took place and that would made all those memories resurface.

"Touma. I." But Seiji couldn't say more as two figure came into the room "Seiji! You are back!!"

"Mother! Father!" The swordsman stood up and cross the room to greet his parents and hugged them. After the greeting ended he turn to look at Touma still seated on the couch. "Father, mother! Please allow me to introduce you to my very best friend Touma Hashiba!"

Touma made to stand only to feel a waive of dizziness pervading him, his legs couldn't support his weight anymore and he fell unconscious.  
Seiji rushed immediately by his side and quickly checked him over. When Touma had lost consciousness he had fallen on the floor but luckily didn't hurt himself in the process. Sighng in relief Seiji with help of his father soon put him back on the cushinos of the couch.

"I didn't think I was so scary!" Mused a little bemused and little embarassed Seiji's father.

"I don't think he was scared from you chichi!" Seiji sighed again and seated himself next to Touma so to be at his side when he would wake up again. Sensing his parents' gaze upon himself Seiji sighed before explaining "Well. Touma had a very low blood pressure and with all the stress he had today he just passed out. The only thing he need now is to rest and to have a place safe where he can hide!"

"Uhm.. Seiji? If your friend had some kind of problems with the authority. I can't very well help him...you know."

"No father!" Seiji understood what his father got into his implicit line and quickly had to give up and add the truth to the explanation "He has not problem with the justice! I'll hope someone other will have after I tell you something about my friend here." Seiji was about to start telling them Touma's story when his grandmother and sister come back in the room.

"Oh my! What happened to the poor guy? Did Humino did something to him?" ask her and made all the people in the room minus Touma for obvious reason chuckle at her comment.

"No Obaa-san! Ojii-san is still in the dojo!" Seiji told her and turn to look at his sister. "Uhm. princess, would you like doing me a favor and prepare something for him to eat? Thanks!" he smiled and Satsuki could only help but complie.

Only when she was out of the room did Seiji start tell them about Touma's situation. He didn't stop until he has finished, he had tell them everything and refuse to hide anything from them, not even his own kidnap and the beating.

When he finished to tell them about Hashiba the two women were seated on the two armchairs and his father was standing near him with his right hand on his shoulder and was looking at Touma's still form.

"Why he didn't ask for help?" ask him looking at his son in his eyes whispering so that he wont bother the archer's rest.

"Touma love that bastard! He's the only family he ever had! And more so he toughs that staying away from the monster may have changed him, that he could have healed in some way. Touma though to be the cause of his father's problems."

"How stupid!!" Was the sharp comment made by Humino Date, who was standing on the doorframe.

"Ojii-san!" Seiji stand and bowed in front of him. Then instinctively take a step and put himself between his grandfather and the couch where Touma was.

"Welcome back Seiji! Please forgive me if I say that your friend is only a stupid fool! His father need to be in a jail and it's his fault if that man have the chance to hurt you!"

Seiji feel the anger rising in his body, even if this was his grandfather he couldn't accept that someone can say such a thing about his Touma. he was about to reply when a soft moan from the couch made all of them turn and look at the archer. Seiji rushed back at his side and helped him to sit up.

"How do you feel Touma?" Seiji's mother leaned forward smiling at him.

Looking at her confused Touma had to shock his head to clearing his toughs. "Seiji? Wha..what happened? I. oh my!" Touma bolted on his feet when it come to him that all of the Date, minus the two sister of his friend where in the same room with them, so he bowed repeatedly in front of them embarrassed and blushing furiously.

"I'm sorry. please forgive me! I..I'. well my n...name is."

"Calm down Touma!" Said gently Himeko Date, Seiji's mother, while her husband come near to the archer placing a hand on his shoulder "Seiji told us everything, you don't have to worry. We did understand of your blood pressure problems." He smiled ruefully at him and pat friendly his back.

Seiji looked confused at his parents' behaviour, he had expected something like that from his grandmother, but not from them. they were more like his grandfather and not so open with stranger. Maybe they understand Touma's need of reassurance and all of his problems and so they were helping him, or maybe it was a miracle, Seiji can't say for sure, the only thing he knows was that he was glad for their acceptance of his friend.

"Well..Touma! I do wish to talk to you about something. do you mind follow me in my studio?" said Takenori Date, Seiji's father, helped him to remain on his feet.

Touma was about to answer but again Seiji precede him, he had sensed the archer suddenly tension at his father request, so he decided to help him out. "Otou-san? I do prefer if Touma rest for awhile before talking to you about THOSE things" At his father not of understating he took his place next to Touma and helped the archer going in their room.

"Here Tou. this is where you would sleep for the next couple days! Don't you mind sharing a room with me, do you?" Ask mischievous Seiji looking down at the archer, with a malicious grin on his lips that soon become a light laugh when he saw the light blush on the archer's cheeks. Touma pushed Seiji playful and stand on his own. he come slowly to the window and look out. His breath was caught in his throat when he saw that the "little garden", as Seiji usually called it, was in truh a small park with grass, flowers and tree. even a little wood, where Touma was sure, Seiji would go and meditating. In the middle of the garden was the famous dojo Date, and next to it was also a small shrine. "Wow Seiji. this is. Whoa!!"

Seiji smiled and cross the distance between them snaking an arm around Touma thin frame. he leaned and kissed him on the cheek."Do you like it, koi?"

"Yeah! I. wow! It's truly beautiful!!"

Seiji smiled at Touma's reaction his eyes were shining like those of a child before an unopened present. he leaned again and captured the archer's lips in a light yet intense kiss. "Well Touma-kun. tomorrow, when you wake up, I will take you out there and show you around!"

Touma turn to look at him and a little frown appeared on his face "Seiji. I do love to spent some time alone with you in your park! But. don't you have to do something with your family? Like train with your grandfather?"

Seiji sighed Touma knew him way to well. It was true he had to do some training with his grandfather, but with the way his family acted toward Touma made him hope that they will understand if he spend more time with him than with them. More so Touma was more important to him than his grandfather and his training.

He loved Touma and every time he thought about him his love increase even more. It was a first for him to think that way, before meeting Touma and the others his family and his training had been the first thing in his list of important things. Now they came second just after his lover. He has changed a lot.

He smiled and kiss again those soft lips he loved so much before whispering "Yeah I have to do something with my grandfather at the dojo. but he can't kiss me the way you do. and sincerely I do prefer have your lips on mine than his!"

Touma chuckled and was about to say something but a knock on the door stop them and made them both jump away from each other. It was Satsuki who came in with a tray of food and tea. "Obaa-san ask me to bring this to you!" She smiled and leaned forward, the fact that her shirt's first bottoms were opened showed a great deal of her body and she look up to meet Touma's gaze with her own and smiled seductively at him.

Touma's face turn a bring shade of red as he quickly turn to look back out of the window. while Seiji's eyes were two size big than normal. never had he seen his sister behave the way she was with Touma. He growled softly when she moved and snacked her arms around Touma's.

"Well Hashiba-san. how do you feel now? Okaa-san tell me you weren't feeling well some minutes ago! She even call Yahoi and ask her to come her to take a look at you!"

Touma scratched his head with his free hand while he tried to free his other arm from Satsuki's grasp. "Please.Satsuki-chan. call me Touma. Hashiba-san make me feel more old than I am!" he laughed slightly and struggle to keep his tension under control.

The truth was that he had called his father by his surname for most of his life! And being called like that make his stomach flip and grimace. "It will be my pleasure to do so Touma-san." Satsuki hold become more forceful as she leaned to look at him like a cat can do to a mouse.Touma was her prey. and both he and Seiji know it!

Finally Seiji had enough of her behaviour and quickly ushered her out of the room, shutting the door behind his back. "What do you think you are doing Satsuki?" He look at her sternly and, keeping his voice low as a whisper he said to her . She look up at him with a innocent look on her face.

"What do you mean Seiji? I haven't done anything."

"Don't give me your shit Satsuki! You know very well what you are doing to him! You are flirting with him!!" He pushed back is lock of hair from his eye and look at her in the eyes. she grimace and took a step back.but after she took some deep breath she spat angrily at her brother. "And even so? He is a very nice boy! Hot looking and plus he is one of the five bearer of the mystic armors. he can be a good partite for me! And even grandfather can't say anything against him!Or about us!"

If Seiji wasn't so angered he would have laughed at her last phrase, but he was so tired from the journey and for all the things that happened to them that can't stand her behaviour so he slap her across the cheek and hissed at her "If you take another step near him I will be gladly go to ojii-san and tell him how did you act with a guest!! And even if I don't talk to him I will make you pay for every second you embarrassed him!"

"I don't embarrass him!"

"Yes you do! And even if you don't embarrassing him you do took shame to the Date's name! What manners are to flirting with a perfect stranger? I wish not to talk to you again about this subject never again! Do you understand Satsuki?"

"Yes. I did. but you are unfair Seiji! You seem to be jealous. I won't stole your friend from you."

Seiji was about to answer at her comment but the rage he feel in that moment make him think better and turn to re-enter in the room, closing the door behind his back. Sighing he took a look at Touma and all his anger flew away. The archer was kneeling on the floor sipping a cup of tea with the most innocent and satisfied look in his face.

To Seiji he looked even delicious clothed in his large pajama, with his flushed skin and his ruffled hair into his eyes. He seemed even younger than usual, and innocent and special. Seiji could not help but swore to himself to protect him. And with a start he realized that even if it was impossible for him he was falling in love even more with him.

Taking a step forward he kneelt in front of the archer and smiled at him gently stroking his flushed cheeks with the back of his hand "I'm so sorry for her manners Tou. How are you feeling now?"

With a sigh the archer shook his head "I'm fine Seiji, and I will be fine for the next five minutes or so... please stop asking me. I promise to tell you when and if I won't feel alright."

It was seiji's time to sigh, he shook his head and slowly began to caress slowly the sides of his lover's neck "Touma, my sweet star, what kind of person would I be if I don't worry about your safety and health? I can't stop worry about you, neither I can't stop love you so much. Please then forgive me if my concern is bothering you. I can't simply stop it."

Leaning forward Touma rested his head on the blond's shoulder and sighed in content. He didn't expect to hear something like that from his lover, it was a first. Sensing his lover was calming down Seiji encircled his body and gently pushed him down to lie on the futon next to them. He start to kiss him softly laying on top of him.

Panic start to grip Touma's mind when the kisses became more hungry and demanding, and Seiji's hands began to trail their way under Touma's pajama.His breath became errating like his hearbeat and he couldn't find the voice to stop his lover.

Seiji got the wrong message from hi so lost he was in his need of his lover that he confused the fear from lust and keep up his "assault". Touma was in panic, he couldn't stop Seiji but could not even force himself in making love with him. He was too soon, and he was not ready for it.

He couldn't push him away out of fear he would leave him. He tried to stay still and let Seiji do what he wanted, for he feared that opponing to it would simply cause the other to see how unworthy he was. It was then that something happened, he felt more than seen the soft glow of Tenku encircle them both, and a wave of calm washed over him.

Seiji finally registered that Touma wasn't cooperating and also that was very tense under his arms, quickly reality took over his lust filled mind and quickly get away from his lover. "God Touma no! I'm sorry...I...I don't know what took over me, please...oh kami, I'm sorry...so sorry Tou..please..please forgive me!"

He was angry at himself to not have thought about this sooner, he had let his lover suffer after he had swore to himself never to let him. He did it himself, not someone else. He slapped himself and was starting to berate himself when Touma's soft voice blocked him.

"Seiji. You did nothing and i'm fine..." he smiled and capture the blonde's face between his hands pulling him down so that their noses were touching. "yes at first I was scared. but I knew that were not going to hurt me. I know it's strange but... it was like something had calmed me... I knew it was you and you wouldn't hurt me...but even if you were to... I know you love me! Like I love you so it wouldn't matter."

Those words were enough for Seiji to burst in tears. He had nearly raped him yet Touma still loved him. Seiji hugged Touma forcefully resting his head on the archer's shoulder "Still Tou...I'm sorry. Please forgive me..."

"I forgive you."

That was enough for Seiji to relax. Laying down again so that they both were onto the futon next each other, they smiled and held one another before falling asleep.

Neither of them were unaware of the door that slid open and one person on the doorframe smiling at them before walking back out of the door but not before pushing inside the door two small orbs shining with a bright light and rolling until both were touching the matress where the two troopers were sleeping togheter.

End of chapter 8

--

Want more? Well just let a review or send me an e-mail and tell me what you think!

I hope to post soon next chapter, however if I can't do that, please forgive me!

Well. see you again!

Acua.


	8. scoprendo il passato

Hi everyone! I'm back! 

I'm sorry for all the waiting… I know I'm not the most rapid person at write this fic, nut I had some bad event in those days and… well I just can't find the time to keep write and finish this chapter!

Here… This chapter is like the other, it's a Yaoi, Touma/Seiji and maybe some hint of Shu/shin… but I'm not sure… and if you don't like it… well I don't force you to read it! Go away and don't annoy me with your flames!

I don't own the troopers, if you want to know who had create them… go and ask the Sunrise and all the person who work in that kind of job… I only take them for a little, using their names and making a FANFIC… if you want to sue me… remember I don't have the time to listen to you… so… don't do it!

I have wanted to write it as Xmas present for everyone… but I'm sure I'm late… so… I hope this ca be a Happy New year gif for you…

Especially this chapter is dedicate to Wildefyre and Luna.

And also I want to wish happy holidays to Split Persona, AleviaAlex and Kojiboshi…

There… I think I done everything…So… Goodb… Oh… I was forgetting.. to write the story..^^;;;

Err… please read and enjoy… 

**SOLITUDINE E FELICITA'**

By Acuamaine

Chapter 9 

---

Seiji woke up with a ray of sun in his eyes… stretching a little he find something warm and heavy on his chest. Looking down he caught a wonderful sight.

Touma was resting peaceful in his arms… with a childish look on his face and a sweet smile on his lips.

He was like a little cat; curled in a tight ball between Seiji's arms, which keep him, warm, since he wasn't covered with the blanket and safe… since it was Seiji and his lover.

The blond can't help but smile, when Touma began to stir and he starts to kiss the top of his head and soft but tricky hair start to tickle his nose.

The blue haired archer was a little confused at first when soft laughter and a shaking sensation wake him up. He doesn't remember where he was and only the sensation of being hold between strong arms was the first thing he noticed.

Soon the laughter make him realize that was Seiji who hold him and he let himself to relax again, but wonder was making the blond laugh so much. Looking up he can't help but find himself in a fit of giggles. Seiji was trying his best not to laugh so loud, but obvious was failing miserably, and had his eyes clouded and a hand on his mouth…

When he hear soft giggle he look down and see Touma laughing on him… frowning a little he put on his face a look of hurt and coughed twice, gaining the archer's attention…

"What are you laughing at?"

Ask trying to remain serious but the look Touma's had on his face was just so priceless that soon both men were laughing like children at Christmas time…

When the laughter subsides a little the blond leaned forward and kiss Touma on the forehead.

"Good morning little star!" whisper softly and capture the other's lips with his own.

"'Morning…" Touma stretched out and turn around so to hide his face in Seiji's shoulder breathing deeply and losing himself in the soft perfume of the swordsman… Seiji look down at him questioning silently Touma with his eyes.

When he receive no answer he tight his hold on the archer's waist and lifted his face with his fingers under his chin… "What are you doing Tou?"

Touma blushed and smiled shyly "I.. was only trying to keep in mind your perfume … so if today we will be not able to spend time together. I will not suffer from the absence… You are like a drug to me… your perfume… your smile… yours eyes, even if you won't let me see both of them… your hair…"

"Stupid! You are talking like we aren't going to see each other for the whole day!" Seiji hushed him by clapping his hand on Touma's mouth. Smiling at him he lean and, removing his hand, kissed him passionately. And the blue haired one can't help but melted in the kiss.

Both of them jump at the sound of the door clouding after them. Turning around they meet the warm smile of Kaede Date… Seiji's grandmother. Bolting up right they put so much distance between them as they can, both reacting in a different way.

Touma was as red as Ryo's armour while Seiji was white as a sheet. Taking a step forward Seiji was rapidly finding an adequate excuse for what they were doing… even if he was thinking on telling his family about them… he didn't want his Grandmother to find it in such a way and most important not so soon. He was planning on telling them after all this troubles making by Touma's father.

"Obaa… obaasan! What.. what are you… doing here?" The blond was trying to steady his voice but with not success… he was babbling and with his stupor he finds his legs trembling a little.

"Good morning sons! Did you two have a nice night of sleep?" Ask the old lady putting on the desk under a window the tray she had in her hands. Smiling she turn around looking at both men… they were reacting exactly like she had planned… "Oh my… you two were thinking really that an hold women like me would not have caught what was between you?"

"Oh… my… do you… want me, us to go out of your house obaasan?" Ask Seiji with a voice so little that Touma had to run at his side for support his koibito. Taking his hand in his Seiji let out a little squeeze so to thank him and let him know that he was ok…

"Do you think so little of your grandmother Seiji?" Karen was standing there, with her hands on her hips and looking slightly hurt at his grandson comment. "I'm not your grandfather Seiji! No, I wish not send you both away from here!"

"But… Date san… you are not… disgusted by us…?" Touma can't understand it… why this old lady don't seem to mind about the relationship between him and her grandson… he had think that Seiji's family can't never accept such a thing but… she was even laughing at them…

"No Touma! And please, if you are Seiji's koibito… feel free to call me obaa san like him! Because you are my grandson as well as he!" She smiled warmly at him "Don't be so shocked young men! You surely aren't aware of the story of the past armours' bearer… Are you?"

The two look at each other and shock their heads… Kaede sits on the desk's chair and cleared her throat preparing herself to tell them everything she knows.

Touma and Seiji sat on the coats on the floor always keeping their hands locked together…

"The first thing you have to know, Seiji dear, is that your grandfather isn't the real heir of the first bearer of Korin…"

Seiji gasped and look at her with wide-open eyes… she chuckled at his expression and restart to speak…

"Korin no Yoshi was the leader of the Toguto's clan, and Yusuke Date was Yoshi sister's son married with a man of the Date's clan. He was the only honourable heir of the Toguto' family since Yoshi can't have son…" 

Seeing the confused look in both men's faces she hurried with the explanations

"…  Well.. Yoshi can't product an heir because his lover can't give birth to a son or a daughter for the matter… His lover can't do it… because he was a male! And more precisely he was Tenku no Saito, like I say he was the bearer of another mystic armour…"

"But this means that neither I am the real heir of Tenku's armour…" Said loudly Touma while thinking to himself. Kaede smiled at him and shock her head.

"No Touma… your family is the real descendent of Saito, Hashitaga Saito… you'll see Saito was married to Tsukino Yoba, and she give birth to their son before dieing… Saito named his son after her and so the clan's name changed in Hashiba!"

"So… Obaa san… are you saying that our ancestral were in love with each other?" Ask shocked Seiji. His hold on Touma's hand tight and he look at the archer for reassurance. But the archer wore a completely blank look on his face, frowning in concentration while he was thinking at something…

"Yes Seiji… they were a couple and loved each other till the end of their life!" Answer the white haired old lady. Seeing the look on their face Kaede thought it was the best to left them alone… "Well guys… I let you talk about it alone… let me know if you need something!" She said it while exiting the room.

When the door slam shut both men began to think at what they have hear… was their love true? Or it was only their armour's influences? Touma stand up and went near the window looking out, lost in his toughs…

Did he really love Seiji… and the swordsman love really him or if a small part of Saito and Yoshi's soul, and so their love, was blocked in their armours and so… they were influenced by them?

What if one of them loves the other for true, but the other don't?

What if Seiji loved him… and he doesn't love back?

And what if Seiji doesn't love him back?

He shock his head repeatedly and look up at Seiji… the blond was observing him by his spot on the futon on the floor… he keep his eyes on the archer analysing every part of his body every inch of his flesh… drinking every part of his soul. 

"Seiji?"

Seiji stand up and came next Touma to the windows.. putting his hands on both sides of the archer's face he smiled and winked at him… "Now Touma… I want give you only a little proof…"crossing the distance between them he kissed Touma, leaving both of them breathless.

A lonely tear slip from Touma's eye and quickly Seiji dry it away kissing his cheek. "Touma… please.. talk to me… tell me what's on your mind!"

The archer jumped at the sound of his voice… his previous toughs quickly coming back to his mind "Seiji I…"

He haven't the time to finish his phrase that the door swung open and a smiling Satsuki come in, well actually she run in… "Touma-kuuuunn!!! Goooood Morniing!!!"  She beamed and takes a safe hold on Touma's arm. "Mother said you weren't feeling good yesterday and I was really worry about you!"

Touma blushed furiously and scratched the back of his head… "Err.. nice to know… but.. I'm fine.. Don't worry!!" He tried to push her away gently but her grip on him was really forceful. Seiji was staring at her with an almost hateful look on his eyes… he advance on them but Satsuki stopped him by placing her hand in front of him..

"No nii chan! Ojii san wish to speak to you… alone! And he was waiting for you to wake 2 hours ago!" She smirked because that means that Seiji may be in trouble now…

Looking up at him Touma smiled and send a message through their link _'don't worry Seiji, I'll be fine! Go and take care of your grandpa! We will meet at dinner this night!' _he want to spend the rest of the day alone, out of the house, he had to think at what he have find today. To understand his true sentiments and accept the realisation that maybe Seiji's feeling for him can be not real.

Seiji sensed all of his turmoil and wish like hell to reach him and take him in his arms kissing away all that sadness coming from his soul. But Satsuki's presence don't let him be free to act… even if his grandmother tell him it was ok… he can't shock his little sister like that.

"Tou? What will you doing during the time I'll spend with Ojii san?" Ask Seiji hoping that Satsuki wouldn't do anything… he was start to thinking at some ways to kill her. When she hugged Touma's waist and smiled at her brother. 

"Don't worry nii chan! I will take care of him while you'll be with Ojii san." She smiled and looks up to meet Touma's gaze. "Ne Touma kun… can I call you Touma kun, right?"

"No Satsuki… I do wish if you call me only Touma! And I do wish to spend this time alone! I'm sorry but I have something in my mind to take care of." Smiling he entangled himself from her grip and go in the bathroom without looking at the two sibling.

Seiji take an hold on her arm and dragged her out of the room, hissing he spat at her "Satsuki Date, I have warn you! Dont haras Touma! Let him alone!!" She was trying to free herself from him, but with not avail. Seiji was tightening his hold on her arm and anger was enveloping his soul. How dare she follow Touma like that? Even if she was his sister he can't accept such a flirtiest way to act with his koibito. He was jealous, very protective with Touma… and he had all the will to be like that! Touma was HIS koibito. And no one can dare to touch him without first pass by Seiji. 

Only when she let out a soft cry of pain he become aware of the tightness of his hold and so he let her free. Excusing himself for his rudeness he warned her once again "Satsuki, I'm sorry to have hurt you. But I wish you to understand that Touma is really stressful right now and your assaults on him don't do any good on his health! Please… let him alone!" His voice wasn't the most soft he was capable of but it wasn't even the sternest.

Satsuki look up at him but this time she don't nodded or bow shyly her head, she look directly at his eyes "You love him, don't you?" she smirked when his eyes become two size large than normal and his skin become more pale safe the bring red blush that painted his cheeks. "I see. But Seiji dear… this time you have an enemy under your own roof. Watch yourself brother because I will steal him under your nose!"

When she hurried down the stairs and he can't no longer see her form Seiji hurried back in his room, finding a very wet Touma and also very naked, who was drying himself for good. Smiling to himself the blond tiptoed behind Touma and was about to scare him but think better. It wasn't the best thing to do since what happened to them… to him. So lost in his toughs he didn't see that they were both before a mirror and so Touma saw him. 

While drying himself Touma look up in the mirror and caught Seiji. An evil grin spread across his lips and quickly turns around jumping on top of the swordsman… blocking them both on the floor. "What you were thinking at?"

A laughing blue haired archer shocked Seiji to find himself pinning on the floor. "Wha…what are you doing Tou?"

"I… am… only… uhm… Tickling you!" he began to tickle Seiji's side but the swrordsman keep staring at him with a confused look on his face. "Uh.. Tou? I'm sorry to tell you this but… I'm not a ticklish person!"

Touma look up at him confused and a little disappointed "Damn…" He had only the time to look at Seiji again before he feel himself being push to his side and soon he find himself blocked on the floor by Seiji and their role reversed. Touma's laughter can be heard in the entire house. "I see… did you enjoy being tickled Touma Kun?"

"Stop… please… stops…!" Touma tried to react but no avail Seiji was seated on his stomach and effectively pinning him and preventing him from doing any moves. "Se..Seiji.. you…your Grandf…aather… you… go… have to… talk.." he manage to say between the fit of laughter… and soon his were joined by the laughter of Seiji who was finding the whole look on Touma's face too much amusing for not laugh out loud. 

Both men were again unaware of the two people spying them by the door; only this time the door swung open and a frowning Humino Date entered the room. Coughing he got their attentions and soon they were standing before him very embarrassing. Luckily Touma had dressed himself before start joking with Seiji…

"Ojii san… please let me explaining…" Seiji began but his grandmother stop him entering and putting herself before his husband "Don't worry Seiji…it's ok!" She smiled at what she was seeing. Seiji stand protectively before Touma and was trying to explaining them what they were doing with a shyly blush on his cheeks and a childish expression on his face. The one he used when he was little and his grandfather had to punish him for something…

Humino cleared his throat and look at his grandson. "I wish to have a word with you Seiji… Hashiba san… I think you can let us alone for a while…"

 "Ha..hai! In fact… I was planning on going out for a walk in town!" Touma bowed and answer him. But when he was making his exit Seiji caught one of his wrist "No Touma! Don't go out by yourself!"

Pleading the blond make him fall between his waiting arms and hug him, since his grandparents seem to don't mind about their relationship… he was free to act with Touma like he wanted to do from so many time…

"Seiji! Remember where you are! Didn't I have taught you anything? Behave young man! Please!" Was the only comment he receives from his grandfather while his grandmother only chuckled at his comment. 

Touma blushed again and hide his face behind Seiji's shoulder. "So..sorry! Please Seiji… try and understand… I'm not a child, I know how to take care of myself!" he looked up and meet Seiji's eyes. Smiling he pushed slightly the blond near his grandparents and stood up fiery and secure. Bowing to the old couple he made his exit.

***

The sun was setting down and Touma still haven't come back to the Date's house. Kaede Date was looking out of the gate with a concerned expression on her face. That guy was like a grandson for her and since he haven't a very good life when he was young she was determinate to give him one now. But how can she do it if he doesn't come back? 

Huffing she turn back to the house stopping at the dojo's enter she look in there and frowned at Seiji, his son-in-low and her husband who are still training. 

Entering and stopping them she huffed to them "Humino! Dear God you aren't a young man anymore! You need to stop sometime! Takenori why don't you make him rest for a while?  And you Seiji… don't you are worried about that koibito of yours?"

Making them both kneel on the floor she give them some towels and some water in a bottle. "Kaede! Can you please stop worrying about Hashiba san? He is one of the five for crying loud! I'm sure he know how to defend himself!!"

"He is right Obaa san! Touma can defend himself… against everyone but his father!" Said sadly Seiji and a soon as his words slip from his mouth a fearful voice caught his mind…

'Dear God…Seiji I loved you, I love you… Tenku wasn't the one making me feel those sentiments for you… please… forgive me if all of this come too late… I love you Seiji… I love you so much…'

"Touma!!" He rushed on his feet and bolted out of the dojo and in his car, his grandfather and father quickly following him.

Driving like a mad Seiji follow the way Touma's aura was making for him till they arrive in a small house not so far from theirs. Touma was in there and, Seiji was sure, Hashiba was as well. They were about to enter when a loud cry was hear followed shortly by an evil laugh…

**_End of chapter nine._**

_Continua…_

---

Did you like it? Or did you want to puke on me because this chapter was really bad? No. L.Saori please take your comment for yourself I wasn't asking you this… I know you don't like it! Thanks…

Now… I had nearly finished this story only another chapter or two and this whole mess will be terminated. Don't you are all happy because of this? 

Well Touma and Seiji surely are… but… I need some suggestion from you all…

Since I'm not English I find writing a lemon part really difficult, and since FFN had banished all the NC17 I don't know if I can put one in there… Do you like to read a lemon or not?

Do you like to see the end of Genichiro Hashiba or not?

Do you like to read a sappy ending or do you want it to end it quickly and without any more pain?

Well… I have some ideas in my mind but I need those little suggestion for understand where this fic need to go…

I will thank you again for your attention and please…

Have a Happy New Year!!

Kiss

Acua.


End file.
